Ace of Hearts
by PNBarker
Summary: Since PreK it's been Scott, Stiles, and Sophia (Ace). Ace's been in Europe all summer, and looks completely different when she gets back. Of course she's there to help Scott, but she's also attracting more attention than she used to. Will her and Stiles' crushes on each other get in the way or strengthen the team? Set in Season 1. StilesxOC
1. Episode 1: Part I

"Honey, are you sure you don't need anything?" My mom asked as we pulled to a stop in the school parking lot.

I rolled my eyes a little and she smiled. "Mom, no. It's not like I've never been here before. We were only gone for the summer. Besides, if anything has changed, Scott and Stiles can show me what's up."

"You still planning on that first day sleepover?" She asked as I got out of the car.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'll text you if my plans change, m'kay?"

She saluted and I laughed. Then she gave me one last wave and drove off. I spun around, taking in the familiar smell of Beacon Hills High School once more. It wasn't the best smell, but it smelt like home.

I moved quickly, wanting to put some books in my locker before the bell rang. Granted, I still had plenty of time, but I still moved relatively fast. So fast that I almost missed my best friends on the stairs.

"It was dark, but I think it was a wolf." Scott said to Stiles, neither one of them seeing me walk up beside them.

Scott was holding up his shirt, and had a large bandage on his side. "Dude, you got bit by a wolf?"

The boys spun to face me, panic on both of their faces. Their panic slowly melted into confusion. I rolled my eyes at them. "Guys, I was only gone for the summer. Surely our twelve years of friendship isn't broken by one summer."

Stiles came to recognize me first. "Ace?"

I smiled and nodded, opening my arms wide. Stiles grabbed me and spun me around, gently setting me back down. I was only on the ground for half a second before Scott did the same.

I pouted at the both of them. "I'm actually hurt that neither one of you recognized me right away."

"That summer in Europe did you good," Stiles said, giving me a once-over.

I grinned, taking a few steps so Stiles was trapped between me and the banister. When we were inches away, I asked, "Oh, yeah? What's become good?"

I could hear Stiles breathing becoming uneven and smirked, backing up. It was always fun to tease him because it was so easy to make him blush. Scott was standing next to me, laughing his ass off. "Well, um…your hair looks different and you're tanner than you were…and you…you look nice."

Before I could respond, someone cleared their throat behind me. I spun around to face none other than Lydia Martin. She was dressed in a cute dress that was solid blue at the top, but the bottom was striped. She had tights on underneath and black high heels that matched her black jacket, which I knew had to be too hot in this weather, but since she thought it was cute, she was going to wear it.

"Why are you talking to those losers? A new girl like you should be trying to make friends with the cool kids." She said, glancing at my outfit.

I'd opted for my usual look, skinny jeans tucked into a cute pair of boots, but I was wearing a flowy Avengers shirt over top of it. If I had to name it anything, I'd call it geek chic.

I tilted my head in typical Lydia fashion. "Lydia, I'm not new. You just don't recognize me. Apparently a summer in Europe means a total change in a lot of things. But just because I'm not new doesn't mean you can call my two best friends losers. Now why don't you turn around, go inside, and make out with your boyfriend before first period?"

Lydia's eyes widened in shock and realization. "Sophia?!"

"The one and only." I said, smirking at her.

Lydia's face screwed up a bit in anger before she turned and flounced into the school. I turned back to the boys who were staring at me. "What? I got more confident over the summer."

The boys nodded and we stopped at our lockers, which were all in a row, before our first period, English. Scott and Stiles sat next to each other, and I took the seat behind Stiles. Our teacher started talking about what to expect for the semester, but I tuned him out and sped through the syllabus myself. Nothing seemed too hard, but English had always been an easy A for me anyway.

When I heard the door open, I glanced up. One of the guidance counselors walked in, a girl trailing behind him.

"Class this is our new student, Allison Argent. Just do your best to make her feel welcome."

She walked over to the empty seat behind Scott-next to me-and sat down. Scott turned around and gave her a pen. She took it, smiling. "Thanks."

I glanced at Scott, a little confused as to why he'd given her a pen. When I looked at Allison, she looked as though she didn't know why either. I inwardly shook my head. Way for Scott to be awkward with the new girl, possibly squandering his chances with her already.

The rest of the day went by fast, and before I knew it, I was in last period with Coach Finstock. Allison ended up behind Scott again in this class. I smiled a little. She had anywhere to sit, and she picked behind Scott again. That must mean that she liked him a little.

I poked Stiles in the back, who jumped a bit. "I think Scott may be headed down the road to getting a girlfriend soon…"

"Hey! There's no talking in my class!" Finstock said as he turned around and saw me talking to Stiles. Then he looked confused. "I was only told that there'd be one new student."

I leaned back in my chair and smiled. "Come on, Coach. Don't tell me you've forgotten about your favorite lacrosse manager already?"

"Sophia Rider?" He asked, disbelief on his face.

I smirked, cracking my neck. "The one and only."

Coach glared at me a little, but I could see through it. "I'll see you after class."

Scott and Stiles both turned around, worried, but Finstock began class and they weren't allowed to talk to me.

When the bell rang, I strode right up to his desk. "What's up Coach? Have a nice summer?"

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"My mom decided that a summer trip to Europe would be fun. I wasn't going to say no to that."

Coach sighed and nodded. "You're still my manager for lacrosse, right? I'm going to need you there. Everything runs smoother, and it's easier to handle the boys."

"You mean it's easier if I take care of Stiles while you handle everyone else."

"Bingo!" He said, giving me a smile. "That's all. See you at practice."

I saluted and walked out the door and into Stiles and Scott. Scott looked almost panicked. "What did he want?"

"Relax boys, and let's get to practice." I said, walking towards my locker.

The boys were both super jittery behind me, talking in hushed whispers. When we got to my locker, I'd barely gotten my books inside and shut it before Stiles pushed me up against it. "What did Coach want?"

I gasped a little, not used to Stiles doing anything like this. All of a sudden I was hyper aware of his hand on my hip, his other hand next to my head, and his lips literally centimeters away. I bit my lip, snapping myself out of it.

"He just wanted to make sure that I'm still going to be the lacrosse manager."

Stiles backed off instantly. "Oh. That's it? We thought he gave you an unfair detention."

I opened my mouth to talk again, but someone else spoke first.

"Can somebody tell me how the new girl is here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?"

"Because she's hot," Stiles said. "And cool people herd together."

"Aw, so I'm not considered cool?" I asked, fake pouting.

Stiles' eyes widened a little bit. "That was a perfect imitation of Lydia's pout."

I grinned. "I could totally act like her if I wanted but, sadly, I made friends with you and Scott first."

Stiles elbowed me and I laughed. Then he grabbed my arm. "Well, manager, we should get to practice."

"Actually, I have something to do in the lab first. Tell Coach I'll be late?" I asked, giving Stiles my biggest smile.

He rolled his eyes. "Anything for you. C'mon Scott."

I turned and ran up to the chemistry room. Mr. Harris was standing there waiting for me. "Sorry. I got a little caught up at my locker. What was it that you needed?"

"I just need your help with preparing the explosion that I always show the freshman on the second day of class. If you don't have time…"

"No, no, it's fine. Shouldn't take more than a few minutes."

I ended up accidentally spilling one of the chemicals on my shirt, but other than that the set-up went smoothly. Mr. Harris checked the chemical. "Well, you're in luck. It's not harmful, but you should probably change out of that shirt."

"Thanks Mr. Harris!" I called as I raced out of the room.

Change out of the shirt…


	2. Episode 1: Part II

"Where is Rider?" I heard the Coach yell from the field as I ran up.

"Oh, she said that she had to-"

"Sorry Coach!" I called as I ran to my place by his side. "I was helping out Mr. Harris and spilled something on myself. I had to change my shirt."

Coach stared at me. "Whose spare jersey is that?"

"M-mine Coach." Stiles stuttered, turning slightly pink.

A thought popped into my head. "Oh my god, I'm sorry. I didn't even think to ask you first. Is it okay that I-"

"Yeah, of course!" Stiles said, blush now fully covering his face. "But how did you get into my locker?"

I smiled at him, but still felt a blush creeping up my cheeks. "A. You're the one that taught me how to pick locks, and B. I know your combination."

"That's kinda hot." One of the players behind me said.

Stiles glared at the kid as I whirled around. "Too bad I don't date people like you."

"Who would you rather date? A loser like Stilinski?"

I clenched my teeth, but my face was still burning. "Stiles is a much better choice than some boy that's just going to use me as a sex toy."

Coach blew his whistle then. "Alright, knock it off. Get on the field."

Before Scott left to get on the field, he leaned over and whispered, "You basically just said that you want to date Stiles."

I blushed and sputtered. "No-I…I-"

Scott smirked at me before running off. My face was burning and my heart was pounding. That was completely what had just happened. I took a deep breath and let it out. I wasn't allowed to have a crush on Stiles. Not at the moment anyway. I had to focus on watching all the boys and picking out weaknesses and strengths.

When I had my head cleared, I looked up to see Scott in the goal. I groaned, knowing exactly what Coach was doing. Having Scott there would be a confidence booster and make everyone else's overall scores go up while simultaneously dragging Scott's down. Well played, Coach.

The whistle blew and Scott reacted really weirdly. He had his hands over his ears, almost like the whistle was too loud. Then he got hit in the face with the first ball, causing me to wince and mark it down on my sheet.

"Way to catch with your face McCall!" Someone-Greenburg-yelled out.

Smirking, I marked it down on his sheet. "Unsportsmanlike behavior."

When Scott caught the next one, I nearly dropped my pen. "Go Scott!"

This went on for a while until Jackson decided that he'd had enough. He cut to the front of the line-an action not unnoticed by my pen-and whipped the ball at Scott, who caught it. Stiles, who was sitting at the other end of the bench, leapt up cheering. I heard someone cheering on the bleachers behind me and, based on the look on Jackson's face, it must've been Lydia.

The rest of practice went well, and when it was over I returned the boys' score sheets to my folder that I had specifically for being lacrosse manager. Scott and Stiles ran up to me right away.

"So?" Stiles asked, practically grabbing the folder out of my hand.

I snatched it right back. "Ah, ah. You'll have to wait and see with all the other boys."

"But Ace!" Stiles whined.

I smirked at him. "No. Coach asked me to be manager because he knows that I'm unbiased. I may be friends with you two, but I score all of you fairly."

Scott and Stiles both gave me looks at that statement. I sighed. "Okay, I judge most of you guys fairly. Sometimes a few of the other boys get knocked down for being dicks."

"People like Greenburg?" Stiles asked.

I pursed my lips together, and zipped them shut. "Not telling."

Later on, Stiles, Scott and I were walking through the woods, trying to find where Scott had found the body last night. Scott was telling us about how it seemed like he had all the time in the world to catch the ball at practice.

"It was like time slowed down?" I asked, trying to understand.

Scott nodded. "And that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things…"

"Smell things?" Stiles asked. "Like what?"

"Like the mint mojito gum in Ace's pocket." Scott said.

"I don't have-" I said as I reached into my pocket. Finding the gum, I pulled it out, confused. That is, until Stiles stole it from my hand.

"Hey!"

He quickly chewed it up and then opened his mouth. "Want it back now?"

I turned back to Scott. "So, all this started with the bite?"

"What if it's like an infection? Like my body is flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"

"You know what, I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles said, causing Scott and I to look at him.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I think it is called lycanthropy." Stiles said.

I rolled my eyes, but Scott began to freak. "Is that bad?"

"Oh yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month."

"Once a month?" Scott asked, glancing at me.

I rolled my eyes again. "You're not seriously thinking that this is your body menstruating are you?"

"Well, it's the only thing I know that actually happens once a month!" Scott interjected.

Stiles was making a face behind Scott, so I decided to pick on him. "I know that Stiles might PMS sometimes, but only natural born females menstruate. Sorry to disappoint."

"I do not-whatever. I meant on the night of the full moon." Stiles said, stopping his creepy tone. Then he fake wolf howled, causing Scott to push him into me.

I hadn't realized there was a log behind me, so I nearly fell into the leaves. I would've if Stiles hadn't caught me around the waist and helped me back up. "You're the one who heard a wolf howling."

"There could be something seriously wrong with me!"

"I know! You're a werewolf! Rahr!" Stiles said. Scott glared at him again. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But, if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find it's because Friday is a full moon."

I elbowed Stiles. "Silver doesn't do anything. That's a myth."

"Yeah, and werewolves aren't real."

"That's never been proven." I countered, standing my ground.

"Wait, do you actually think that Scott could be a werewolf?"

I bit my lip. "Well, until there's irrefutable proof, then yes."

Both boys looked at me. I glanced at both of them. "Oh, come on! You two know me better than anyone. I've always been obsessed with things like this."

"Right, but nothing like this has ever happened until now." Stiles pointed out.

"Never mind." I said, looking down at the ground.

Stiles reached out to put a hand on my shoulder, but I pulled away, scanning the ground. "Are we there yet, Scott?"

Scott looked down. "I thought this was where it was last night. I dropped my inhaler…"

"Maybe the killer moved the body," Stiles said, sending a glance my way. I caught it, but crossed my arms and continued to look down.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like eighty bucks."

Just then, Stiles hit Scott on the shoulder and pushed me behind him. I put a hand on his back, peering out to see what had warranted that reaction. There was a guy standing there in a black leather jacket.

He began to walk toward us. "What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property."

"Sorry, we didn't know." I piped up from my hiding place behind Stiles. The guy glanced at the way Stiles was standing in front of me before turning to Scott and tossing him his inhaler. Then he turned and walked away, but not before giving me a curious look. A look that Stiles must've caught, because he tensed a little.

"Come on man, I've gotta get to work."

"Dude that was Derek Hale. You remember him right, he's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?" I asked, positioning myself so that I was between Scott and Stiles. Derek made me really uneasy, and I was still feeling that way even though he'd left.

"His family? They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago."

"Wonder what he's doing back."

Stiles shrugged. "Come on."


	3. Episode 1: Part III

"Welcome to our first day of school sleepover!" I said, spinning around in the middle of Stiles' living room.

I had set up everything perfectly. The table was full of our favorite snacks, the video game consoles were all set up and I'd picked out our favorite classics and thrown in some new ones that I hadn't played yet, and then I had all of our favorite drinks in the fridge.

"Scott's not coming." Stiles said as he ripped open a bag of chips.

"What? But we do this every year!"

"I know. He said he got held up at work. Someone came in late, said they'd hit a dog with their car."

I sat down on the couch, pouting. "Stupid work."

"I hear ya." Stiles' dad said as he walked into the room. "I'm on patrol tonight. Make sure you clean up when you guys are done."

"Don't worry, Sheriff. Stiles probably won't do it, but I'll make sure that it's back to how it looked before."

Sheriff smiled at me. "Make sure you cream him in all the video games."

"Dad!"

"Don't worry, I plan on it." I said, smirking at Stiles.

"I have games that you haven't played yet."

"I'm a fast learner." I retorted, cracking my knuckles.

Sheriff laughed before leaving the house. Stiles and I got straight to our night of gaming. Not too long after, Stiles got a text from Scott.

**_Guess who's got a date to the party on Friday?_**

I gasped and grabbed his phone, texting back.

**_No way! Who with?_**

**_Allison, the new girl. Nice to see you upholding tradition, Ace._**

**_Someone has to. How'd you score a date with her? Is she the one that hit a dog with her car, which caused you to miss out on tradition?_**

**_Yes. Does this mean that I'm forgiven?_**

**_Yes. See you tomorrow._**

Stiles and I looked at each other and grinned.

"So, are we going to the party?" I asked as I picked my controller back up.

Stiles choked on his drink. "What?"

I put my controller down and looked at him. "Well, I assumed that since Scott has a date that we'd be going. That, and it's at Lydia's. Therefore, we're going to the party so that we can spy on Scott and you can drool over Lydia, right?"

"Right."

"Good. Now put in Mario Kart."

The next day at lacrosse practice, Stiles came flying up to me and Scott. "Scott! Ace!"

"Stiles, I'm playing in first elimination, can it wait?"

"Just hold on! I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in LA. He found animal hairs on the body from the woods!"

"I gotta go."

"Scott, you're not going to believe what the animal was!"

"Stiles, what was it?" I asked warily.

He turned to me. "It was a wolf."

I gasped, but Coach blew the whistle and everyone had to gather. I set myself up on the bench, telling myself that I had to pay attention to practice and deal with our problem later.

Scott got the ball right away, but before he could do anything he was knocked over by Jackson. When they set up again, it was Scott versus Jackson. Jackson got the ball, but Scott took off after him. He did a flip over three guys trying to block him and made a goal.

Scott looked just as surprised as Stiles and me on the bench. The crowd behind us was going wild too.

"McCall, get over here!" Coach called to Scott, who did as he was told. "What in God's name was that? This is a lacrosse field. What, are you trying out for the gymnastics team?"

"No Coach."

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. I was just trying to make the shot."

"Yeah, well you made the shot. And guess what? You're starting, Buddy. You made first line. Come on!"

I smiled, writing Scott's name down on the list for first line, along with a few others. Stiles tried to look happy, but I could tell that what he'd overheard had thrown him a little bit. I scooted closer to him. "Stiles, be happy for him. Worry about it later, huh?"

Stiles nodded, but he was still bouncing his leg up and down pretty nervously. I sighed and went back to writing names down. When practice was over, I gave the list to Coach, who made a few corrections and then made the final decision.

I walked over to Stiles. "You're going to sit and research this as much as you can, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I could use some help if you don't mind."

"I can't. It may be tradition to have a first day sleepover with you and Scott, but it's second day tradition to go shopping with my mom. And I'm already late. But I'll see you at the party tonight, okay?"

"Okay."

"But promise me you'll fill me in on everything, alright?"

"Promise."

* * *

"Sophia, Stiles is here!"

"I'll be down in a second Mom!"

I finished putting my hair up and smiled. I had opted to outshine Lydia at her own party, just to piss her off. I was wearing a green bubble dress that showed off my eyes, which were outlined in black eyeliner and natural eyeshadow. I had a pair of silver sandals on my feet, and my hair was put up in an intricate yet not too fancy bun. I stuck on some red lipstick and flounced down the stairs.

"Sweetheart, you look stunning!"

"Thanks Mom. I thought it'd be funny to outshine Lydia at her own party."

"Sophia!"

"What? She deserves it, right Stiles?" I asked, turning to him.

His eyes snapped up to mine when he heard his name. "Right."

I cocked my head at him, but shook it off. Grabbing my phone and keys, I ushered Stiles out the door and jumped into his Jeep. Stiles jumped in the other side and we were off.

When we got to the party, it was in full swing already. I got out of the Jeep and headed for the door, Stiles right on my heels.

"Who are you looking for?" Stiles asked, sensing my determination.

"Scott." I said, finding him dancing with Allison by the pool area.

"Wanna dance?" Stiles asked, putting his hand on my waist.

All of a sudden I was hyperaware of everything again, but I decided that tonight I was going to see where it lead. "Yeah."

The music was pumping through my system, and I found out that Stiles wasn't that bad of a dancer. I had originally been out there to spy on Scott, but it ended up with Stiles and I dancing closer and closer.

After a while, Stiles and I went in for a drink. We ended up talking to a bunch of lacrosse boys in the hallway. Stiles had an arm wrapped around me, but I didn't notice once Scott walked by. He looked sick.

"Yo, Scott, you good?" Stiles asked.

Scott didn't answer, he just walked straight past us and out the door. Allison wasn't too far behind him. Stiles glanced at me.

"Go," I said sensing the urgency. "I'll get a ride home with Danny."

Danny looked up at his name. "What?"

"Can you give me a ride home later?"

"Of course."

"Thanks," I said, then turned back to Stiles. "Go. I'll be fine."

"But I-we-"

I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Go."

Stiles nodded and ran out the door. One of the lacrosse boys leaned next to me. "So-"

"Not a chance in hell."

* * *

"So, what's Scott planning on saying to Allison?" I asked Stiles as I watched the interaction between them.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he'll think of something," Stiles said. Then he bit his lip. "I was more interested in what happened to us at the party."

My eyes flicked up to his face. "And what do you think happened?"

"I think that I had a great time with a great girl. And that I kind of want to feel that way again." He said, looking nervous.

I smiled up at him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He said, leaning closer.

My heart started to pound as he leaned in. My eyes had started to close when-

"I got a second-woah."

Stiles and I jumped apart, both of us blushing madly. Scott smirked. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." We said in unison. I busied myself with pulling my hair up as Scott and Stiles had a mental conversation next to me.

"Guys, you know I can hear your heartbeats, right?" He said, before turning and heading for his bike.

Stiles and I looked at each other nervously before looking back at Scott, who was grinning at the both of us.

"Can you take me home?" I asked, not wanting to deal with this right now.

Stiles nodded. "Y-yeah. That sounds like a good idea."


	4. Episode 2: Part I

"Allison's dad shot him with a crossbow?" I whispered to Stiles who was currently next to me on the bench.

Stiles nodded. "And he's really freaking out about it."

"Don't worry, we'll-"

"Stilinski! Get over here!" Coach yelled to Stiles, who instantly went over to him.

"Sorry Coach! I was asking him about homework!" I called out, making sure Stiles wouldn't get in too much trouble.

Unfortunately, it wasn't Stiles I had to worry about. Greenburg trotted over after Stiles had been forced up. "So, it's nice to see how pretty Europe made you."

"Go away."

"I don't think you really want me to." He said, trailing his fingers up my leg.

"RAPE !" I screeched, getting the attention of Coach.

"Greenburg!" He hollered. Greenburg scowled at me, but obeyed his coach. I had to stifle laughter as Coach made him run a lap around the other practice field, ensuring that he wouldn't try to talk to me again.

When I looked up again, I was surprised to see Scott run into Jackson and end up on his back. Coach started taunting him, something I knew wasn't going to end well. I exchanged a worried glance with Stiles, completely putting my pen down in case something happened.

Scott knocked Jackson down, and it looked like he'd dislocated his shoulder. As much of an asshole Jackson was, that wasn't deserved. And I knew it wouldn't happen unless Scott was wolfing out. I ran over to him, getting there at the same time as Stiles.

"Scott?" We both asked. "Scott?"

"I can't control it. It's happening!" Scott whispered urgently.

Stiles and I began to panic. "Here, now?"

"Take him to the locker room. Coach is going to notice if we're both gone." I said to Stiles. He nodded and I turned to the commotion with Jackson.

"Let me through!" I screeched. All of the players parted and let me get to Jackson.

I carefully moved his arm and he cried out in pain. I bit my lip. "Jackson, your shoulder is dislocated. I'm going to have to fix it, but it's going to hurt." Jackson nodded. "Coach, I need you to hold him steady."

Coach grabbed onto Jackson, pushing him into the ground.

"One…two…"

* * *

"Stiles, let me in!" I cried, pounding on his front door. When it opened, I fell through. "Finally. What happened with-oh, hi there Sheriff. I wasn't expecting you."

"Hello Sophia," he said, helping me up. "Stiles! Sophia is here!"

"Is something wrong in Beacon Hills?" I asked, seeing that he was in uniform.

He shook his head. "Just patrolling."

I nodded. "Well, thanks for letting me in. I'll see you on Saturday for the barbeque, right?"

"Of course!" He called after me as I ran upstairs. I carefully opened the door to Stiles' room and found him sleeping on his bed.

I smirked to myself. This was the perfect time to get blackmail material. Or to just wake him up with cold water. That sounded more fun. That is, until he started talking in his sleep.

"Ace."

I turned, thinking he was awake. "Yes, Stiles?"

Once I realized he was still asleep, my face turned red. Hopefully he wasn't-

"Ace, don't stop." He moaned.

Of course he was.

Instead of doing the normal thing, like waking him up, I climbed onto his bed and straddled him. My sudden weight must've surprised him, because his eyes popped open. "Ace?"

"Yeah Stiles?" I asked, leaning in close to him.

"Am I still asleep?"

I punched him in the shoulder, hard. He groaned in pain, grabbing his shoulder. "No, you're not."

"Well, cause in my dream we were in this exact position…only there was less clothing…" He said, sitting up.

Our faces were centimeters from each other once more, and I knew that his heart was beating as fast as mine was.

"Stiles…we can't…"

"Why not?" He asked, starting to kiss my neck.

My toes curled as he found a sweet spot. "Stiles…what about…we need to worry about Scott's problem…"

Stiles pulled away, looking into my eyes. "Do you really want to worry about Scott right now?"

"No." I said honestly. "But can you at least tell me what happened in the locker room?"

"In my dream, or-"

"At practice you idiot." I said, climbing off his lap so that I could focus.

"He tried to kill me." Stiles whispered.

I whirled on him. "He tried to what?!"

"He couldn't control it. His heart rate, his anger-he needs to learn to control it."

"So he can't play in the game." I said, facing Stiles again.

Stiles shook his head. "Not unless we want a dead body on the field."

"We should probably call Scott."

"Do we have to?" Stiles asked, brushing the hair off the back of my neck.

"Stiles, I left money on the-sorry, am I interrupting?" Sheriff asked as he opened the door. Stiles and I jumped apart, blushing madly.

"N-no. We were just about to Skype Scott and tell him what happened to Jackson." I said, practically running over to Stiles' computer and logging in.

I heard Sheriff laughing behind me. "Well, there's money on the counter in case you two want to order in…or if you want to go out, but you seemed pretty happy-"

"Dad!" Stiles said. I winced, booting up Skype.

"Well, whatever happens…just…use protection, okay?" I heard Sheriff say before he shut Stiles' door.

When I heard it click shut, I turned to see that Stiles was as red as I was. Then I heard Scott pick up. "Hey what did you find out?"

"Jackson had a dislocated shoulder. He's probably going to be a baby about it, considering I had to shove it back into place in front of the team. He screamed like a little girl. I'm pretty sure Greenburg may have gotten it on video." I said quickly, wanting to get out of the direct light before Scott realized how red Stiles and I were.

"I did that? It's because of me?"

"Because he's a tool," Stiles said, coming up behind me.

"Is he gonna play?"

"They don't know yet. Now they're just…counting on you for Saturday."

Scott groaned and put his head on the keyboard. Stiles flipped out a little and pushed me out of the way so he could reach the keyboard.

**It looks like there's someone behind you.** He typed. When the screen froze, I noticed what Stiles had seen and gasped. Then the call was disconnected.

"Stiles, what if something happened to him?"

Then my phone went off.

**_I'm okay. But that's all I can tell you right now._**

**_Scott, you need to tell us what happened._**

**_I need to think. Just go back to making out with Stiles._**

I heard Stiles cough awkwardly behind me.

**_We weren't making out!_**

**_Not yet you weren't._**

**_Scott!_**

I didn't get a reply back. Blushing, I turned to face Stiles, who was just as red faced as me. Again.

"Well, I think we should take his advice, but if you don't want to-"

He stopped when he looked at me, giving him a look with my arms crossed. "Or I could take you home."

"I'm sorry, I just…I'm not in the mood now." I said, blushing a little as I said that. Stiles nodded and looked down. I felt kind of bad, because I'd been totally willing earlier. "But…" Stiles glanced up at me again, eyes hopeful. "Maybe we can take a rain check?"

Stiles smiled and nodded, grabbing his keys to take me home.


	5. Episode 2: Part II

The next day at school, Allison invited me over to her house so that I could help her with her French.

"I just thought that since you went to Europe this summer that you'd know more than I do." She said, smiling.

I laughed. "Well, I can try, but most days I had to play charades to talk to people."

She giggled. "Alright. Did you want to head there straight after school?"

"Sure. And, thanks. I could use a break from Stiles and Scott. I need some girl time." I said, giving her a genuine smile.

Allison bit her lip and smirked. "Based on the way Stiles looks at you, it seems like you need a lot of girl time."

"Allison! He-we don't-I-"

"We'll talk about it later!" She called, backing away, the devious smirk still on her face.

"What were you guys talking about?" Stiles asked, scaring the shit out of me. I jumped about a foot and dropped everything I was holding.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." He said, helping me pick everything up.

"Allison just invited me over after school. Since I went to Europe this summer, she wants me to help her out with her French homework. So, I can't really do anything tonight."

Stiles' face fell a little. "I get it. You need girl time, right?"

"Right." I said, giving him a sympathetic smile. "Besides, I'm sure you and Scott want some guy time without me around, right?"

"Right." He said, handing me my notebooks. "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah. Bye!" I said, walking away.

"You are so much easier to talk to than the boys…but obviously I can't talk to them because-"

"Because you're into one of them?" Allison finished, giggling behind her French book.

I groaned, lying down on her bed. "Why do things have to be so complicated?"

"What's complicated about it?" She asked, lying the opposite way.

"I…well the other night we were at his house and-"

Allison sat up immediately, eyes wide. "Details!"

"I'm getting there!" I said, blushing. "He was asleep, and I was going to pour some cold water on him or something, but then he said my name. I thought he'd woken up, but…"

Allison gasped. "No."

"Yes," I said, blushing further. She covered her mouth and gestured for me to continue. "But what I did was worse."

"Worse?"

"I jumped on his bed and straddled him."

"You did what?!" She shrieked. "Sophia!"

"Call me Ace." I said seriously.

"What?"

"All of my best friends do. I feel as though, since I'm telling you this, we've reached that point."

"Okay. Well, Ace, continue."

"Things started to escalate from there…luckily I'd started to snap out of it because his dad caught us."

Allison full out squealed. "No way!"

"Yes. And since we've been friends since PreK, he didn't exactly know what to do. Before he left for patrol, he told us to use protection."

"Oh my god!"

I covered my face with a pillow. "It was so embarrassing!"

"So are you two…you know…"

"I don't know," I admitted, uncovering my face. "We don't talk about it and act normal at school, and then when we're alone stuff like this happens."

"Is it a friends with benefits thing?"

"I don't think either of us wants it to be, but that seems to be where it's headed."

Just then we heard Allison's dad's tires squeal in the driveway. We both ran downstairs and out the door. "Dad? Dad, what the hell are you doing?"

"He came out of nowhere Allison…and Allison's friend."

"Hi, I'm Sophia. We were working on French homework since I went to Europe this summer," I explained, shaking his hand.

"Are you trying to kill him?" Allison asked, checking on Scott, who was lying on the ground.

"No, no, of course not. He just ran out into the driveway."

There was a lot of apologizing before Scott said, "I was just coming to say hi. And I know that you had Ace over, and she's the manager of the lacrosse team, so…"

"Yep, we'd better get going!" I chirped, seeing the flirtiness on Allison and Scott's faces.

"You're still coming, aren't you?" Scott asked Allison, seemingly forgetting that her dad was right there!

"Course I am."

"We both are."

* * *

Later at the lacrosse game, I saw Scott's mom walk in. She came over to me and Stiles on the bench. "Think Scott's excited?"

"Yeah, definitely." Stiles said.

"He can't control himself." I said, smiling up at his mom.

When she left, Stiles elbowed me. "Can't control himself?"

My eyes flicked to his and I slid a hand up his arm. "He may not be the only one."

Stiles' eyes widened and he gulped. "Did-did you get bit too?"

"Nope." I said, leaning closer so that only he could hear me. "But, you know what they say about the full moon for girls?" He shook his head no and I began to move my hand up his chest. "It makes us incredibly-"

"So," Sheriff said, coming up behind us and making us both jump. "Think you'll see any action tonight?"

"Yeah," Stiles gulped, glancing at me. "Maybe."

I gave him a small smile and then looked up to where Allison was sitting. She gave me a thumbs up, giggling into her gloves. Her dad looked at her and then me, confused. I waved to her dad and then turned back around. I felt Stiles subconsciously move closer to me on the bench and I grinned into my notebook.

The game progressed pretty normally until Stiles and I noticed that Scott was getting angrier and angrier. "Keep it together Scott."

"No, Scott, no, no." Stiles said, standing up next to me.

Finally, Scott whipped the ball at lightning speed into the net. The crowd went wild. Stiles and I were jumping up and down on the sidelines, screaming. The crowd then charged the field, leaving Stiles and I off to the side.

"We won!" I screamed, hugging him tightly.

"I know." He said, right in my ear.

I shivered and pulled back just slightly. His eyes had darkened, and he glanced at my lips before looking back into my eyes. "Rain check?"

"Yes," I said, before smashing our lips together. I could feel Stiles smile as he pulled me ever closer to him. I knew that we were still in public, so I was trying to keep from curling around him too much, but it wasn't easy.

I pulled back slowly and opened my eyes. Stiles jumped a bit, looking confused. "What?"

"Your eyes…"

"My…what?"

"Your eyes were-"

"Have either of you seen Scott?" Mrs. McCall asked, walking up to us. Then she took in how close we were to each other and smiled. "I'm going to guess that's a no to that question."

I blushed and shook my head. She smiled. "So, I'll just say one more thing-your dad owes me and Sophia's mom $100."

"What?" Stiles asked, totally confused.

"Huh?" I echoed.

"We were betting on when you two would get together. Your mom and I both said that it would be before high school ended. Sheriff Stilinski said that Stiles wouldn't see it until after graduation." Mrs. McCall admitted.

I blushed even more. "Well, I think Scott's in the locker room, so Stiles and I will go get him for you."

I tugged Stiles away, hearing Mrs. McCall laughing behind us. "Hurry back!"

When we got into the locker room, we walked in on Scott and Allison. They were in the same position Stiles and I had been in not two minutes ago. Stiles pulled me off to the side and we both awkwardly waved when Allison walked by.

Allison grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the locker room with her. "So, how'd it go between you two?"

"Well, I can tell you that we were in the same position that you and Scott were, only we ended up like that as soon as the game ended."

Allison smiled. "Well, I gotta go find my dad. See you at school!"

I turned and walked into the locker room.

"My dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Hale."

"Hale?!"

"Derek's sister."


	6. Episode 3: Part I

**A/N: Wow! Thank you guys so much for the fabulous reception this story has gotten. It originally started because I was watching Teen Wolf and had writer's block on something else, but just because of you guys, I'll definitely keep going with this story.**

**Thanks to She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Sane, We're All M-M-Mad Here, IrisstoneHPfan, Catie, and KassieIsa for reviewing so far.**

**This story is definitely not going to have set update days, but I'll update as soon as I have the chapters done. So far I'm not too far into season two, so if anything comes off as foreshadowing for season two, it's just dumb luck.**

**Continue the awesome reviews!**

"Derek's been let out of jail…he's definitely going to come after us next…" Stiles muttered as he paced around his room. I'd told my mom that I was going to sleep over at the Stilinski's that night so that we could celebrate the win. The only thing she'd told me was to use protection. I'd blushed and told her that wasn't the celebration I meant, but she'd just winked at me and gone home.

I sighed, leaving Stiles to his little panic attack, and turned back to my book. Werewolves were obviously real, so I was reading more into mythology to see what else could be out there, and how to kill it. There hadn't been any proof of vampires yet, but it seemed that a wooden stake to the heart was a pretty solid kill. I flipped the page and saw that the next part was on faeries. Interesting.

"Ace, are you even listening?" Stiles said as he pulled the book out of my hands.

"No, I was letting you rant so that you'd get it out of your system," I said, taking my book back. "When you're done ranting, I was going to listen to whatever plan you're going to come up with."

"Why are you reading about…faeries anyway?" Stiles asked, sitting next to me.

"I figure that werewolves aren't the only thing out there. I just finished the chapter on vampires, and this happened to be the next one."

Stiles nodded, staring intently at the picture of the faery. "She has purple eyes."

"Yes, very observant," I said a bit sarcastically.

Stiles glanced at me. "No need to be sarcastic."

"Your middle name is sarcastic." I said, grinning at him. "You have no room to talk."

Stiles gave me a smirk with a look in his eyes that I knew all too well. "What are you-hey! Put me down!"

"Okay." He said, dropping me onto his bed. Then he climbed up and pinned me, smirk still on his face.

My breathing slowed. "Stiles, what are you doing?"

"Well, you did tell your mom we were celebrating, right?" He asked as our noses touched.

"Yes."

"And we haven't done much celebrating since we got here. I've been ranting, and you've been researching. How about we do a little…relaxing?"

As he said that, he began kissing my neck, quickly finding a sweet spot. I gasped, biting my lip. "Stiles!"

He pulled away. "Yes?"

"I want to be a part of the celebration."

* * *

"So you killed her?" I asked as we walked into school on Monday. Scott had just told me and Stiles about his dream that he'd had the previous night.

"I don't know. I just woke up. I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

"Really? I have," Stiles said. "Usually ends a little differently."

I giggled from where I stood next to him. His eyes widened. "I-I mean-"

"Scott will tell me if you lie." I said plainly, crossing my arms. Scott nodded next to me, almost eager to see how Stiles was going to get out of this one.

"Can we get back to Scott's problem?" He squeaked, his face completely red.

"If you answer one question," I said, sure that I had a mischievous glint in my eyes. Stiles bit his lip and nodded. "Did you have one of those dreams Saturday night when I slept over? Because I woke up in the middle of the night and you weren't there. And then the next morning, you were wearing different pajama pants."

Scott burst out laughing as Stiles turned even redder. "Yes."

"And I was the cause of it?" I asked, pulling Stiles closer to me.

I saw his pupils dilate slightly as I began to trail my fingers down. "Yes."

"Good." I said, releasing him and turning to Scott. "So, now for your problem."

"What?" Stiles said from behind me.

I turned. "You wanted to get back to Scott's problem, right?"

"But-I thought-you can't just-"

I rolled my eyes and kissed him. He kissed me back and pushed me against my locker, the cold metal biting into my back. Before we could do anything else, Scott cleared his throat.

"Sorry," I said, pushing Stiles off me, who frowned in protest.

"So are you worried that you're going to rip Allison's throat out tomorrow on your date?" I asked.

"Maybe," Scott said, nodding.

"Hey, come on. It's going to be fine. Personally I think you're handling this pretty frickin' amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginner's class you could take." Stiles said.

"Not a class, but maybe a teacher."

"Who, Derek?!" Stiles asked. The look on Scott's face was answer enough. Stiles slapped him upside the head. "Did you forget the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"Yeah, I know! But chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real."

"How real?" I asked.

"Like it actually happened."

When we walked out of the school, there was blood all over the nearest bus, and it was surrounded by police tape. The emergency exit door at the back looked like it was nearly torn off.

Stiles gulped. "I think it did."

* * *

"She's probably fine," Stiles said, trying to reassure his best friend.

"She's not answering my texts Stiles."

I stepped in front of him and put my arms on his shoulders. "Scott, relax. She's fine, maybe she's just late. You wouldn't have killed her. Stiles, maybe, but not her."

He brushed past me. "Just help me find her, okay?"

As Scott began panicking, I could tell he was getting close to wolfing out. When he slammed his hands against a locker, I felt my heartbeat speed up. "Scott-"

He yelled and punched the locker door, causing Stiles to pull me behind him. The door barely hung on by the hinges.

When he realized what he'd done, and saw the look on me and Stiles' faces, he backed up around the corner. Stiles and I went to follow when he backed up into Allison.

"Let's leave them alone," I said, pulling Stiles closer to me, a gleam in my eyes.

Stiles nodded, "Mmhmm."

Just before our lips could touch, there was an announcement. "Attention students. This is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses but while the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank you."

I groaned, pulling away from Stiles. "See you in Chem."

"Yeah," he said, giving me one last kiss before we split directions.

* * *

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott whispered to us.

"It could've been animal blood," I offered. "Maybe you caught a bunny."

"And did what?"

"Ate it."

"Raw?"

"No, you stopped to bake it in your little werewolf oven. I don't know. You're the one who can't remember anything."

"Mr. Stilinski," Mr. Harris said, thoroughly stopping our conversation. "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. And I think you, McCall, and Rider would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No," Stiles and I said together.

Mr. Harris pointed to opposite corners of the room. I got up to follow Stiles, but he signaled that I stay put. "Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much."

"It already is," I mumbled quiet enough for Stiles, and Scott considering his wolf hearing, to hear. Stiles turned and sent me a grin before he sat down.

There was a few moments of silence before a girl jumped up and yelled, "Hey, I think they found something!"

Everyone jumped out of their seats and looked out the window. Stiles put his arms around me since we were closer to the back and less likely to be seen. Scott was closer to the front. We all leaned closer to the window, so when the guy jumped up, a lot of the girls, including me, shrieked.

Stiles spun me into him. "It's okay."

"I know. I wasn't expecting it." I said, looking up at him as he played with my hair.

Scott came over to us and Stiles said, "This is good, this is good. He's not dead. Dead guys can't do that."

"Stiles, I did that."


	7. Episode 3: Part II

"But dreams aren't memories," Stiles said as we sat down at our lunch table.

"Actually, dreams are the way our bodies store memories," I said as I sat. "I remember learning that in Psychology."

"That's not helping. And it wasn't a dream. Something happened last night and I can't remember what."

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?"

"Because! During the full moon, he wasn't changed, he was in total control. Meanwhile I was running around the woods attacking some totally innocent guy."

"You don't know that," I said.

"I don't not know it…I can't go out with Allison, I have to cancel."

"No, you can't cancel!" I said. "Scott, this is your first date in like, years."

"We'll figure something out." Stiles said.

Just then another tray hit our table, causing me to look up into the face of none other than Lydia Martin. "Figure what out?"

I grabbed Stiles hand and glared at Lydia. Scott answered, "Just, uh, homework."

"Why is she sitting with us?" I hissed. Scott shrugged as other people began to sit down around us. He moved his jacket for Allison, the only person I deemed acceptable to sit with us.

Danny sat down next to me and I gave him a smile. I guess he was okay to sit here too, but that's because he wasn't a dickface like the rest of the lacrosse team-minus Scott and Stiles of course.

"Get up," Jackson said to one of the other lacrosse boys, Tom.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?"

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot," Danny shot back at Tom.

I bit my lip and turned towards Stiles to keep from laughing. Tom walked around and stopped behind me. "You have a much nicer one anyway."

"Fuck off," I said in my sweetest voice possible. Tom glowered at me, so I made my point by kissing Stiles, who didn't protest.

"So I heard they think it's some kind of animal attack." Danny said. I turned back to the conversation at hand. "Probably a cougar."

"I heard mountain lion," Jackson said.

"A cougar is a mountain lion," Lydia said. When everyone turned to look at her, she looked up, confused. "Isn't it?"

Ah. So the girl is smarter than she lets on. That might be useful for later on.

"Who cares?" Jackson asked. "The guy was probably some homeless tweaker who was going to die anyway."

"Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out." Stiles said, holding out his phone.

"I know this guy." Scott said, drawing everyone's attention.

"You do?"

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus, back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver."

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun please? Like, oh! Where are we going tomorrow night?" Lydia asked Allison, who looked confused. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Um, we were thinking of what we were going to do…" Allison trailed off, casting a glance at me.

I crossed my arms and shook my head. There was no way I was going to become involved in this.

"Well, I am not sitting at home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out we are doing something fun." Lydia punctuated.

"Hanging out? Like the four of us?" Scott asked.

Stiles and I winced, trying to stay out of the conversation. It was harsh watching them being dragged into a group date, but there was no chance in hell I was letting Stiles and I get roped along too.

"Do you want to hang out, like, us and them?"

"Yeah. I guess. Um, sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Jackson said.

Stiles and I both snorted into our trays at the same time, getting a glare from Jackson, whose fork had been removed from his hand by Lydia.

"How about bowling? You love to bowl!" Lydia brought up.

Stiles and I winced, knowing that Scott was a terrible bowler. Stiles and I were not awful, but Scott…he could get beaten by a three-year-old. Actually, last time we bowled, he _was_ beaten by a three-year-old. My little brother never let him live that down.

"Yeah, with actual competition."

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison asked, not backing down from the challenge. "You can bowl, right?"

"Sort of." Scott answered.

By now, I was almost in physical pain watching this conversation. I texted Stiles under the table.

**_Scott is doomed._**

When Stiles got the text, he snorted into his tray again and I grinned at him.

"In fact, I'm a great bowler." I heard Scott tell Jackson.

**_We need to save him._**

* * *

"You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles told him as we walked.

"I know! I'm such an idiot!"

"That was like watching a car wreck."

"First it was the whole group date thing-"

"-and then out of nowhere, that phrase-"

"Hang out."

"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out."

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't…"

"I don't think Danny likes me very much…"

"I asked Allison on a date and now we're hanging out…"

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?"

I burst out laughing next to Stiles, but Scott continued. "I made first line and the team captain wants to destroy me and now I'm going to be late for work."

"Wait. Scott! You didn't an-Am I attractive to gay guy-You didn't answer my question."

"Why does that matter Stiles? Something you want to tell me?" I asked, still giggling next to him.

Stiles turned and raised an eyebrow. "What if you have to fend them off of me someday?"

"You want to know what I'll do?" I asked. Stiles nodded. I grinned. "Well, first I'd pull you as close to me as I could. And then…"

* * *

**_Hey, Scott and I are going to check out the bus. You in?_**

**_I can't, I promised my mom that I'd have family night. Since I'm always with you and Scott, she said that she's been missing having me home. And so has Ty._**

**_Okay. Have fun._**

**_Stay safe._**

"Honey, please put the phone away," My mom said, sounding exasperated.

I turned it off and plugged it in, leaving it on the counter. "Relax Mom. I was making sure that Stiles knew it was family night. Now he won't call or text me for the rest of the night, unless something bad were to happen."

"Okay," she said, nodding at me. "Ty, what game do you want to play?"

"Monopoly!" He cried out.

"No. Last time we played that you kicked my butt. I don't need to be beaten by a ten-year-old again." I vetoed.

Ty grinned at me. "Like when I beat Scott bowling when I was three."

"Now you just have to beat Stiles at something and you'll have blackmail on all three of us."

"Didn't he tell you? I beat him at poker."

I burst out laughing. "Really? When was this?"

"The day he was waiting two hours for you to get home. You had dance class or something, so I challenged him."

"I should've warned him not to play that against you. His poker face is terrible."

"I know," Ty said, grinning. "I got twenty bucks off of him before he stopped playing. And he only stopped because you got home."

"You are the coolest little brother in the world." I said, hugging him tightly. "But don't you ever keep embarrassing stories about Stiles from me again. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" Ty chirped up, smiling at me innocently.

I smiled back. "Good. So, no Monopoly-or poker for that matter. I'd play Risk, but that's a game for an entire weekend…how about Clue?"

"Sure!" Ty said, scrambling to get the game from the closet.

Mom sat next to me, fingers running through my hair. "Thanks for doing this, Hun. Ty has really needed a game night-hell, I've needed a game night. I think we need to do this more often."

"Say the word and I'll cancel all my plans," I said, looking up at her.

"Really? Even if they're with Stiles?"

"Especially if they're with Stiles. He'd understand. And he gets kind of annoying sometimes."

Mom laughed. "Alright. We'll schedule a weekend for Risk next time."

"Good. But Ty is still going to cream us."

"I know, but we can try to team up against him at least."

"I heard that!"

"Good!" We both shouted, before laughing into each other.

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too Sophia."

* * *

"I win!" My mom said, dancing around the living room, causing me and Ty to laugh so hard we both fell off the couch.

"Congratulations," I said, wiping tears from my eyes. "Would you like a milkshake?"

"Actually, that's a great idea. Why don't you go get the three of us milkshakes, and fill up the car?" My mom said.

I laughed, grabbing my keys. "Only if I get to see more of your victory dance when I get back."

"I promise!" She called as I left.

I didn't want the milkshakes to melt, so I went to get gas first. I ended up passing a couple SUVs when I turned into the gas station. There was one other car there-a black Camaro. I shrugged and pulled in, getting the gas started.

"Sophia, right?" I heard someone say.

I whirled around and gasped. Then I nodded. "Derek Hale, right?"

"Right."

"The one that my idiot of a boyfriend and best friend got put in jail, right?"

There was a twitch at the corners of his lips. He almost smiled. "Right."

"You here to hurt me?" I asked.

"No."

"Then what's up?"

"I'm here to talk about you."

"In case you haven't heard, I'm taken."

Derek gave me a broody glare. "That's not what I meant. You're different."

"Yes. I am of the female variety."

"No. That's not what I meant either." He said, starting to get frustrated. "You aren't human."

"Of course I'm human. What else could I be? I'm not a werewolf, and I'm pretty sure I'm not a vampire. I haven't turned to dust in the sun. I have turned into a lobster because of the sun, but I don't think that's a symptom."

"What else was in that book you were reading?" Derek asked, stepping closer.

I thought back to my book. "Hey, wait. How did you know I was reading that?"

"Werewolf eyesight."

"Oh, right. Wait, are you implying that I'm-"

The bell chimed, letting me know the tank was full. I finished up with the pump and then turned to talk to Derek, but his Camaro was speeding out of the station.

"I'm not human. Pssht. Well, this non-human is going to go get milkshakes," I said to myself, getting in the car and starting it up. Not human…


	8. Episode 4

**A/N: Thank all of you guys so much for the reception that this story continues to get. I've almost had 1500 views on this story, and I just reached 25 followers and 20 favorites. I'll try to keep up the good work, but I feel like I need to apologize in advance for this chapter. It's really just Episode 4, but there is the slightest bit of development in the mystery of Ace. I still feel like it's kind of a crappy chapter though. So, apologizing!**

**Also, thanks to JBugMelody for reviewing! Honestly, reviews pretty much make my life, so feel free to say anything. If you have a question, I can try to answer it (unless it's something to be answered soon!), or if I did something wrong with the timeline, let me know and I'll try to fix it.**

**Hopefully you guys enjoy this mess of crap that is Episode 4...but I promise it'll get better after this! My excuse is that this episode was mostly focused on Scott and Allison, so there really wasn't anywhere to place Ace (hey, I rhymed!). Anyway, get to reading, and please review!**

"If Derek isn't the Alpha, and he's not the one that bit you, who did?" Stiles whispered to Scott in English.

"I don't know."

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?"

"I don't know."

"Does Allison's dad know about the-"

"I don't know!" Scott whisper-yelled, drawing the attention of everyone around us.

"Dude, you need to study more," Stiles said. Scott threw his paper on his desk, clearly disappointed in himself. "That was a joke. Scott, it's one test, you're going to make it up. Do you want help studying?"

"No. I'm studying with Allison after school today." He said.

"That's my boy."

"We're just studying."

"No you're not." I said from my desk.

"No I'm not?"

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to god I'll have you de-balled."

"Okay. Just…stop with the questions."

"Done. No more questions. No more talk about the Alpha, or Derek. Especially Derek. Who still scares me." Stiles said.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Scott. "You know, Allison might have said studying, but that's definitely not what she meant."

"And how do you know?" Scott said, turning to face me.

"Because that's never what I mean when I say studying," I said, winking at Stiles, who blushed.

"Ace! I really didn't need to know that!" Scott whispered, also turning red.

"Well, you asked."

* * *

After school, Stiles and I jumped into his Jeep to head home. He'd just pulled out when we nearly ran over Derek in the parking lot. He passed out right in front of us.

"You've got to be kidding me, this guy is everywhere."

A chorus of car horns began behind us. Stiles and I got out when Scott ran up. "What are you doing here?"

"I was shot."

"He's not looking so good." I commented, kneeling next to him.

"Why aren't you healing?"

"I can't. It was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?"

"No, you idiot."

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours."

"What? Who said I had 48 hours?"

"Who shot you?"

Just then Derek's eyes flashed blue. Scott glanced around. "What are you doing? Stop that!"

"I'm trying to tell you, I can't."

"Derek, get up!"

"We need to get him in your car."

I climbed into the middle seat of the Jeep, helping Derek sit next to me. "I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"She's an Argent, she's with them."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you need me. And so does she," Derek said, motioning to me.

Scott looked confused. "Fine. I'll try. Get him out of here."

Stiles sat next to me. "I hate you for this so much."

We were driving down the road, and Derek started to look worse and worse. He pulled off his jacket and threw it on the floor. Stiles glanced over at him. "Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats. We're almost there."

"Almost where?"

"Your house."

"What? No, you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house."

"Not when I can't protect myself."

Stiles sighed and pulled over, prompting me to roll my eyes. "What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?"

"I-I have a last resort."

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles asked as Derek pulled up his sleeve. "Oh my god, what is that? Oh, is that contagious? You should probably just get out."

"Stiles!" I scolded, glaring at him.

"Start the car. Now."

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look. And in fact, if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"But you won't." I glared, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Start the car, or I'm going to rip your throat out. With my teeth."

Stiles glanced at me. I gave him another glare. "I won't stop him."

He threw his hands in the air, but started the Jeep. Stiles didn't know where to go, so we ended up sitting at the side of the road. For two hours.

Finally, Stiles got a hold of Scott. "What am I supposed to do with him?"

"Take him somewhere. Anywhere."

"What if we go to my house?" I asked.

Derek shook his head. "No."

"Why not?" I asked defensively.

"It can't…be your house…"

"Why?!"

"Just trust me. Not your house, and not Stiles' house."

Stiles handed the phone in front of my face to Derek. "Did you find it yet...Look, if you don't find it, I'm dead…Think about this. The Alpha calls you out against your will. He's going to do it again. Next time, you either kill with him, or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive, you need me. Find the bullet."

Derek hung up after that and gave the phone back to Stiles, who began driving. I perked up a bit. "Finally, we're going somewhere. Wait-where are we going?"

"To the animal clinic." Stiles said, taking a sharp turn that sent me into Derek's shoulder.

He glared at me. I glared right back. "That wasn't my fault. And what did you mean when you said that I needed you?"

"What!?" Stiles asked, still driving but looking over at us.

"I think…that I figured out what you are…"Derek gasped out.

"Oh really? And what is that?"

"I don't want to tell you until I'm positive."

I gritted my teeth, but sat back a bit. "Fine."

Stiles must've been able to tell that I was getting grumpy, because he nudged my shoulder. "Hey, everything's going to be fine."

When we got to the animal clinic, Stiles and I helped Derek inside. He found a saw, pulled it out, and handed it to Stiles. "Oh my god. What if you bleed to death?"

"It'll heal if it works."

"I don't know if I can do this." Stiles said, looking ready to throw up.

"Why not?"

"Well, because I'm cutting through flesh, sawing through the bone, and especially the blood!"

"Do you faint at the sight of blood?"

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"

"Oh my god!" I yelled, getting the attention of both of them. I turned to Derek. "If he can't do it, then I will."

Derek then turned and threw up all over the floor. I turned away into Stiles, who began to panic. "What the hell is that?"

"My body is trying to heal itself."

"Well it's not doing a very good job of it."

"Now. You've got to do it now."

I grabbed the saw and placed it about where it needed to be. "Alright, here goes nothing…"

"Ace? Stiles?"

"Scott?"

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"You just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"Did you get it?" Derek asked as I put the saw down and hugged Stiles.

I was shivering. "I don't think I would've ever gotten over that."

He rubbed soothing circles on my back. I looked up at him and kissed him hard. He kissed me back with equal fervor, both of us blocking out what was going on behind us until we heard a thud. Both of us spun and found Derek on the floor.

Stiles knelt next to him. "Come on, wake up. Scott, what the hell are we going to do?"

"I don't know!"

"He's not waking up!" Stiles said. "I think he's dying. I think he's dead!"

"Just hold on!" Scott said. "I got it!"

"Please don't kill me for this," Stiles muttered before he punched Derek in the face. "Ah, ow!"

It might've hurt Stiles, it had the desired effect. Derek woke up. "Give me the bullet."

Scott gave it to him and he bit it in half, dumping all of its contents onto the table. He then lit it on fire and shoved it into his wound.

However, I had breathed in some of the fumes. The boys must not have noticed, but all of a sudden I couldn't breathe. Derek healed fine, and Stiles had to comment. "That was awesome! Yes! Ace, did you-"

Only then did all of the boys fully look at me. Derek's eyes widened. "I knew it."

"What is happening?" I screamed. It felt like my back was trying to explode.

"Derek, fix her!" Scott cried while Stiles ran to my side.

"No, don't touch her!" Derek said, pulling Stiles away. "You might make it worse!"

"How can this get worse?!" I screeched, in tears as the pain shot up both sides of my back.

"Give it a minute. Since you only inhaled the wolfsbane it should clear out in a second." He explained.

A few seconds later, my back stopped trying to peel itself off. I glanced up at Derek. "What…was that?"

"Wolfsbane effects all supernatural creatures." Derek said, looking me directly in the eye.

I nodded. "Okay, remind me not to go near it again. And don't tell me what I am just yet. I want to see if I can figure it out by myself."

Derek nodded, and then he and Scott started arguing. Stiles turned to me. "What do you mean you want to figure it out by yourself? What are you?"

"I'll tell you when I know for sure, but for now I need to talk to my mom."


	9. Episode 5: Part I

**A/N: I felt so bad about the crappy chapter before this that I went and wrote the chapters for Episode 5 instead of going to my Astronomy class. Hope you guys like these better than Episode 4!**

I didn't get to talk to my mom until the next day. Stiles was desperate to know what was going on, and I told him that I'd fill him in when I knew everything. But, for now, I was trying to bring it up in a way that wasn't going to sound super weird.

"Hey, Mom?" I asked when she came home from dropping Ty off at a friend's house. I figured that the best time to get her to open up was when Ty wasn't home.

She came in and set her purse down on the counter, looking directly at me. "Yes?"

"Can we talk about something?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Hun, you know that we can talk about anything. Is it Stiles? Did you two break up?"

"What?! No!" I said, shaking off that thought. I pulled out the book I'd been reading. "It's about this."

My mom's eyes widened. "Who gave you that?"

"No one. Mom, I found it at the library."

"Why are you reading it?"

"Because I like mythology. What's the big deal?"

My mom shook her head. "Sophia…I can't tell you anything."

"So there is something?!"

"Yes, but…"

"But what?!" I exploded. "You've known that there's something with me! Why can't I know?!"

"Because they said that they'd kill Ty first, make me watch my son die, and then kill me! I'm forbidden to tell you anything!" My mom said, beginning to sob.

"Mom-" I said, kneeling next to her, crying myself.

She threw her arms around me, burying her face into my neck. "Please, don't ask."

"I won't." I said, gulping down the lump in my throat. "But if I figure it out on my own, would you still be killed?"

Mom looked at me, tears still streaming down her face. "The only thing I can do to lead you in the right direction is tell you to stop taking your medicine at night."

"Why?"

She shook her head, before pausing and looking at me again. "Remember your dreams, Sophia. That's the only thing I can tell you."

I nodded. "I promise, I'll do whatever I can to keep this a secret. I won't even tell Scott and Stiles."

"That's my girl."

* * *

**_Possible 187 at the Video Store!_**

I choked on my water when I got that text. I looked at my mom, who must've seen the panic in my eyes. She nodded. "Go."

"Go where?" Ty asked, looking up from his mac n cheese.

"Stiles wants me to hang out. You understand, right bud?" I asked.

Ty smirked at me. "Make sure you cover up the hickeys this time!"

I blushed, but smacked Ty in the head. "Shut up."

Luckily, I didn't live too far from the video store, so I got there in record time. Stiles was sitting in the Sheriff's car. I laughed, figuring that his dad had told him to stay in the car. I tapped on the glass and made him jump.

"That wasn't funny," he said, walking over to me.

I was bent over laughing. "You jumped a good foot at least."

Stiles pushed me up against the car, leaning in towards me. "Still think it's funny?"

"Actually, yes." I said, flashing him a smile.

That's when I heard Jackson arguing with the Sheriff. "Why the hell can't I just go home?"

"I hear ya. But the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just want to make sure you don't have a concussion."

"What point of 'I'm fine' are you having a problem grasping? Okay, I want to go home."

"I understand that."

"No, you don't understand! Which kind of blows my mind since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum wage rent-a-cop like you! Okay, now I want to go home!"

I had turned my death glare onto Jackson and was about to go over to yell at him, but Stiles got distracted first. "Oh, woah, is that a dead body?!"

The Sheriff gave Stiles an 'I thought I told you to stay in the car' look. "Everybody back up. Back up."

I elbowed Stiles. "Dude, you probably just made it worse."

"Actually, I was trying to get Jackson out of my dad's face. It was a good distraction." Stiles said, turning to glare over my head at Jackson.

"Well, now that the dead body is out of the way," I mumbled, pulling Stiles close, "I know a lot of other good distractions…"

Stiles grinned and licked his lips. "Do you now?"

"Uh-huh." I said, smirking. "One here." Kiss. "One here." Kiss. "And I can distract you a lot more if we find somewhere more private."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "But no one is watching."

"Except your dad." I said, pointing.

Stiles looked to where I was looking and saw the Sheriff watching us pretty intently. He blushed, but I waved, a perfect smile on my face.

He waved back, but headed over to us. "Hello Sophia."

"Hi," I chirped, leaning back into the car a little. "It's nice to see that you're so good at your job!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere." He said, giving me a look. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I knew that tonight was one of your guys' bonding nights, so when Stiles texted me about the 187, I thought that I could take Stiles home if you didn't want him in your way." I said.

"Why would I be in the way?" Stiles protested, getting a look from both me and his dad.

"That's actually a good idea," Sheriff said. "If you wouldn't mind taking him home…"

"Oh, not at all," I said, giving him a sweet smile.

Before he walked away, he turned back to us one more time. "Just…"

"Use protection?" I prompted, causing both of them to blush. "What? It's what you always say when we're alone together."

"Yes. And I'd prefer it if when I come home that both of you are fully clothed."

That made me blush. Last time, he'd come home a bit unexpectedly and had gotten a glimpse of…well, I don't really want to think about it…

"Will do!"

* * *

Chemistry the next day was boring as usual. "Just a reminder, parent-teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a C average are required to attend. I won't name you because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment."

Harris stopped right in front of the desk Stiles and I were sharing. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?"

Stiles and I both looked up at Harris, but before either of us could say anything, Jackson walked in. He took one of the first seats open, and Harris walked over and whispered something to him. Then he turned to the rest of the class.

"Everyone, start reading chapter nine. And, Ms. Rider, please inform Mr. Stilinski that highlighting every sentence in his chemistry book is counter-productive."

Stiles spit out the cap straight in the air and then caught it, grinning at me. I rolled my eyes and giggled. "You're such a dork."

Then Stiles turned to Danny, who was sitting close by. "Danny, can I ask you a question?"

"No."

"Well I'm going to anyway. Um, did Lydia show up in homeroom today?"

"No."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Answer is still no."

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?"

"He wouldn't…tell me."

"But, he's your best friend."

Danny shrugged and tried to get back to reading. Stiles, of course, had to ask one more thing. "One more question."

"What?!"

"Do you find me attractive?" He asked.

I snorted into my chemistry book, and Stiles fell off his stool. Jackson glared over at us, so I sent a glare back. He turned around and left us alone.

"So, Ace, did you talk to your mom?" Stiles asked as we read the chapter.

"I couldn't get her at a good time. Ty had a bunch of stuff going on this weekend, and I couldn't figure out a way to bring it up without making me seem overly curious." I lied smoothly, pretty sure that my heart rate hadn't even gone up.

Stiles nodded, used to my mom being busy. After all, she was raising us by herself. Not that I needed much raising, but she tried to fit family time in as well.

"Well, do you have any ideas?"

"A few, but I want to test them first…"

"What do you think-"

"Stiles, I told you. When I think I know for sure, I'll tell you." I said, effectively cutting him off. He looked a little hurt, and I felt guilty. "Sorry. I'm just PMSing, so…"

"Got it," he said, shutting up.

It _was_ the truth, but it was also the easiest way to shut him up. Bring up any feminine things, and he'd change the subject as quick as he could.

"Hey, do you know where Scott is?"


	10. Episode 5: Part II

"Finally, have you been getting any of my texts...Do you have any idea what's going on? Lydia's MIA, Jackson's acting like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face, another random guy is dead and you have to do something about it…something…" Stiles said. "No, Scott-he hung up on me."

"Stiles, I think we all need a day off of this crap."

Stiles whirled around. "We can't just _not_ do anything!"

"Stiles, why is it your problem?" I asked, pulling him off to the side so that we didn't get run over by students.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt! Especially you!" He said, pulling me into a hug.

I hugged him back tightly. "Why don't we go see if Lydia is alright? And then, you need to relax."

"Fine." He said, and we walked out to his Jeep. I climbed in and he started it up. "Wait-what did you have in mind for relaxing?"

I gave him a sultry smirk before I kissed his neck. "Oh, you know…this and that…"

Stiles groaned. "I hate when you go all seductress on me."

"No you don't," I said, turning his head to kiss him on the lips. "You love it."

Stiles leaned forward to give me another kiss, but I pulled back. "Lydia first. She may be a little bit of a bitch, but I get the feeling that she's actually a good person underneath it all."

"She just pretends to be stupid you know," Stiles remarked as we pulled out of the parking lot. "She's probably going to be our valedictorian."

"Yeah, I've been seeing that lately. What she really needs to do is dump Jackson. I think he's holding her back, and she needs someone that appreciates her for the person she's hiding underneath."

"That's what I've been saying-"

"Since third grade." I said, giving him a look.

He blushed. "I mean, now I know that person isn't me, but-"

"You still want her to be happy." I finished for him. He nodded, the blush still on his face. I grinned. "You know, I'm not mad that you had a crush on her for so long. Or that it took a summer in Europe for you to realize that you were into me."

"You're not?"

"Of course not. Because I liked other guys too, and it took a summer in Europe for me to realize that I had feelings for _you_."

"So, you didn't date anyone in Europe?"

"Well, I went on a few dates, but I wasn't really attracted to any of them. I guess they weren't…American enough for my taste. It was only when we got back here that I realized that I was comparing them to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The guy that I dated the longest was the one that had the most sarcasm."

Stiles laughed as we pulled into Lydia's. "So you like my sarcasm?"

"Love it," I joked as I walked up to the door. I knocked three times before Lydia's mom answered the door. "Hi, Mrs. Martin. We're friends of Lydia's-I'm Sophia and this is Stiles. We were hoping to see if she was okay."

"Yes, of course. Come on in!" She said as she led us upstairs. She knocked on the door and opened it carefully. "Honey, Sophia and Stiles are here to see you."

"What the hell is a Stiles?"

"She took a little something to ease her mind. You can go ahead."

"Thanks," we said, walking in.

"What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh. Why?" She asked, patting the bed.

Stiles and I sat down. "Uh, because we were worried about you. How are you feeling?"

Lydia reached out and grabbed Stiles' arm. I was struggling not to laugh, because I knew she was hopped up on pain meds. "I feel fantastic."

"Oh," Stiles said, grabbing the medicine off her desk as Lydia started to get flirty with him. I was unable to stifle my giggles by this point. "I bet you can't say, uh, I saw Susie sitting in a shoe shine shop ten times fast."

Lydia got a determined look on her face. "I saw shoosy…I shaw…I saw."

"What? Lydia, what did you see?"

"Something."

"Something like…a mountain lion?"

"Mountain lion."

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion, or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?"

"A mountain lion."

Stiles got an idea and grabbed the giraffe off of her nightstand. "What's this?"

"A mountain lion."

"Okay. You're so drunk." He said, before she fell asleep on him. The look on his face was priceless, and I doubled over laughing. He jumped up from her bed, pulling me with him. "Well, we're going to…go…uh, let you get back to the whole post-traumatic stress thing…"

"Stay."

"Me stay, you want me to stay?"

"Mhmm. Yes please. Stay." She said, starting to run her hands down his face. I stood at the doorway, starting to think that she knew what she was doing. "Please, Jackson."

I instantly relaxed, and Lydia fell back asleep. Then her phone started going off. "You want me to get that?"

She didn't answer, so Stiles reached over her and grabbed it. I walked over, putting my hands on his shoulder. "It's a text. I don't know how to-"

As Stiles and I watched, it was a video of the Alpha coming out of the video store. "Stiles-"

"Let's go back to my house."

* * *

Stiles and I debated what to do about the video on Lydia's phone. Finally, we agreed that it would be better if she didn't even know about it, so we deleted it.

"It's better this way. We don't need to drag her into this too." I said, rubbing Stiles' back.

He nodded, staring blankly into space. "I just-I wish Scott would pick up his damn phone!"

I spun him around in his chair. "Hey, I know. But, for now, we can't do anything else. Why don't we watch a movie or something?"

There was a knock at the door, and we looked up to see Sheriff Stilinski. "I'm heading out to the conferences now. I'm going to hear good news, right?"

"Define good news."

"As in, you're a straight A student with no behavioral issues?"

"Mr. Stilinski, you just described something unattainable for Stiles. Even I'm not a straight A student with no behavioral issues."

"But you probably could be if you didn't hang out with my son."

"Hey!"

"He's right."

Stiles pouted, and turned back to his dad. "You might want to re-think your definition of good news."

"Okay, but while I re-think my definition of good news, you two should re-think your definition of studying."

Stiles and I turned red as his dad left the room, cringing. I glanced at Stiles. "Last time we studied…you didn't take out your trash, did you?"

Stiles' eyes widened and he groaned. "No."

"Well…at least you didn't get it all over your sheets," I offered. "That would've been even more obvious."

Stiles covered his face with a pillow and groaned into it. "But now he knows."

"Oh, please. I'm sure he knew before," I said, straddling him and removing the pillow. "Neither one of us is exactly quiet, and you didn't do the best job of biting back your scream."

Stiles groaned again, but then gasped as I started to play with the waistband of his jeans. "How about we give you another shot? Because I'm sure I could get my throat muscles to relax even more this time…"

Later that night, once I'd gotten Stiles to relax, his phone went off with a text from Scott.

**_Get to the school, now!_**

Stiles threw his phone at me and told me to keep texting Scott, but to get in the Jeep.

**_What's going on?_**

**_There was a mountain lion running around the parking lot. Mr. Argent shot it, but your dad got hit by a car._**

**_How much force?_**

**_Wait, Ace?_**

**_Yeah, how much force behind the car?_**

**_It was just backing out, but the EMTs just got here to check him out._**

**_Okay, we're leaving now._**

I relayed all the information to Stiles as we raced to the school, breaking a bunch of traffic laws as we sped through town.

Once we got to the school, Stiles parked and flew across the lot to find his dad. I ran over to Scott. "There was a mountain lion?"

He pointed, and I saw the dead mountain lion lying on the ground. Then I pulled Scott aside. "This means that people are going to think that the attacks are over. Everyone is going to let their guard down."

"I know."


	11. Episode 6: Part I

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading! I want to let you guys know that I've hit over 2000 views on this story, and now have over 30 followers. Keep reading and tell me if you want to see some more interaction between Ace and other characters. Reviews, even the smallest ones, spur me on, so please, read and review!**

"Still not talking to me?" Scott asked Stiles at school after the whole mountain lion incident.

When Stiles didn't answer him, he turned to me. "Ace-"

"I am not going to be the mediator for this," I said, shooting both of them a look. "Scott, I am still talking to you, but I'm not going to be the messenger. Stiles-don't give me that look. I'm still your girlfriend, but I'm still friends with Scott."

Scott nodded and turned back to Stiles. "Can you at least tell me if your dad is okay? It's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothing that big…"

Stiles still didn't answer, glowering at the chalkboard. Scott kept trying though. "You know I feel really bad about it right? Okay, what if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out and that I went to Derek for help."

My eyes widened, and Stiles sighed. "If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him. But obviously I'm not talking to you."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that Stiles' natural instinct of curiosity was going to eat away at him until-

"What did he say?"

Scott smiled and explained the whole ordeal. Then class started and we had to shut up, but as soon as class ended, Stiles was trying to recap it all.

"He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?"

"Yeah."

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong-"

"Which happens quite a lot," I muttered from his other side.

He shot me a bit of a glare before turning back to Scott. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone."

"I know."

"And that someone is usually me."

"That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it."

"Well how is he going to teach you to do that?"

"I don't know. I don't think he does either."

"Okay, when are you seeing him again?"

"He told me not to talk about it, just act normal and get through the day…"

"When?" Stiles insisted.

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work."

"Aww, is he taking you to a nice restaurant?" I mocked.

Stiles glanced at me. "Are you still PMSing?"

"That's why I keep smelling blood!" Scott muttered.

"Scott!"

"What? I was worried that you'd accidentally cut yourself and didn't say anything. Which means I was worried about you," Scott said defensively as I seethed at him.

I rolled my eyes and ignored the flush creeping up my cheeks. "So, why do you need to know when Derek is meeting up with Scott?"

"That gives me to the end of the school day."

"To do what?" Scott and I asked.

"To teach you myself."

* * *

Stiles grabbed my arm when we got into the lunch line. "Hey, you're going to help me with this, right?"

"Tell me your plan after lunch. I promised Allison that I'd eat with her today," I said, piling my tray with tator tots.

Stiles pouted. "But you always eat with me and Scott. And Scott can't interact with Allison."

"Exactly," I said, "I'll keep her busy."

Stiles sighed in defeat. "Fine. After lunch."

"Yep," I said, kissing him on the cheek and then walking away. When I put my tray down next to Allison she jumped a bit. I laughed. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"No, I was just caught up in reading."

"Reading about what?" Lydia asked as she sat down. When she saw me, she gave me a once over. "You actually look nice today. In a geeky sort of way."

"Thanks," I said, looking down at my red skinny jeans, black Converse, and Black Widow tank. I'd thrown a black leather jacket over it to keep warm, but as of right now that was in my locker. "Geek chic."

"It works for you," Lydia said before turning back to Allison. "What were you reading about?"

"La bete du Gevaudan."

"The what of who?"

"The beast of Gevaudan. Listen: a quadruped, wolf-like monster prowling areas of France during the years of 1764 to 1767. La bete killed over 100 people becoming so infamous that King Louis XIV sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it."

"Cool," I said, as Lydia chimed in with "Boring."

"Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan."

"Still boring."

"Besides, messenger of Satan? That's my job," I said, making both Allison and Lydia laugh.

"Crypto zoologists believe it may have been a sub-species of hooved predator."

"Slipping into a coma bored."

"While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shape-shift into a man-eating monster."

"Any of this have to do with your family?"

"This. It is believed that la bete was finally trapped and killed by a renowned hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature. His name was Argent."

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf. So what?"

"Not just a big wolf. Take a look at this picture," Allison said, spinning the book so Lydia could see. Unfortunately, I couldn't. "What does that look like to you?"

Lydia stared at the picture. I could almost sense her becoming more and more freaked out. Allison noticed too. "Lydia?"

"Lydia." I said, snapping her out of it.

"It looks. Like a big. Wolf." She punctuated. "See you in history."

She got up and left. "Allison, let me see the picture."

"Sure," she said, spinning it to face me. I could see why Lydia was so freaked out. It looked exactly like the Alpha from the video on her phone. She didn't have that video anymore, but she must've recognized it from the video store.

"That's creepy as fuck." I said, looking up at Allison.

She laughed. "So, what are you doing your project on?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, what's your mother's maiden name?" Allison asked.

I tensed up. "Rider."

Allison's eyes flicked up to me. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I've never even asked about your dad, I didn't know-"

"It's okay, it's not your fault. But maybe I should use his last name. Actually, I definitely should. Then my project is ten times more interesting."

"What was his last name?"

"Revere. I'm pretty sure I'm related to Paul Revere."

"Oh, that'll make for a super fun project!"

"Thanks, but yours will be the fun one."

Just then Allison looked up. I followed her gaze to see the boys leaving. She got up. "Scott! Scott, wait!"

Knowing that I would be the next person she'd talk to about Scott, I took a different route, running into Stiles in the hallway. "Hey, I have a plan-"

I saw Scott run into the bathroom and knew that Allison was going to turn this way next. So, figuring that PDA would make her pass me by, I spun so my back was against the lockers and pulled Stiles toward me, placing my lips on his.

Stiles wasn't one to push away and ask questions while I was kissing him, thank god. Otherwise Allison definitely would've asked us about Scott. The only downside was that once I started kissing Stiles, I didn't want to stop.

It was only when he started moving away from my lips that my brain came back to me. I pushed him away enough to look at him. "You have a plan?"

"It can wait."

"Stiles, I only did that so Allison would feel uncomfortable and not ask me any questions about Scott."

Stiles smirked, leaning in towards me. "That's your _only_ reason?"

"Okay, not my only reason, but it was a good one," I mumbled, trying not to let hormones cloud my brain again. "What's your plan?"


	12. Episode 6: Part II

"Now, put this on."

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?"

"Yeah, I borrowed it."

"Stole it."

"Temporarily misappropriated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate while he jogs. You're going to wear it for the rest of the day."

"Isn't that Coach's phone?"

"That I stole."

"Why?"

"Alright, well your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right? When you're playing lacrosse, whenever you're with Allison, when you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate."

"Like the incredible Hulk," Scott said, smiling a little.

"Kind of like the incredible Hulk."

"No, I'm like the incredible Hulk."

"Would you shut up and put the strap on?" Stiles said, agitated.

I grinned. "Is someone jealous that they're not a super hero?"

"Oh, neither are you," Stiles said. I gave him a look and he immediately tried to back pedal. "I mean, you don't have any powers, so…"

"Neither does the Black Widow," I said, gesturing to my tank. "Let's see, she's pretty, smart, and sexy. Don't I have all of those aspects?"

Stiles' eyes widened, knowing he was trapped. I kissed him on the cheek. "And she knows how to trap people with words." Then I leaned closer to him. "Don't worry. You're _my_ super hero."

Stiles smiled, giving me a kiss on the lips. Then he turned back to Scott, holding up a roll of duct tape. Scott raised an eyebrow at him, but I grabbed the duct tape from Stiles and moved over to Scott. "Turn around."

Scott gave me a look. "You're putting the duct tape on me?"

"Uh, yeah," I said, spinning him myself. "I can be quite forceful when I want to be. Right Stiles?"

Stiles turned a bright red and Scott groaned. "I didn't need to hear-ouch! Does it have to be that tight?"

"I don't want you trying to kill us." I said, wrapping him up quickly but tightly.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period!" Scott cried over his shoulder to Stiles.

"Alright, ready?"

"No."

"Remember, don't get angry!" I called, grabbing Coach's phone.

"I'm starting to think this is a really bad idea." Scott said.

Stiles just grinned and started pelting him with lacrosse balls. Then he turned to look at me. I had been looking between the two of them, a confused look on my face. "What?"

"Can I try?"

Stiles looked confused, but nodded, handing over the equipment. I took a deep breath and threw the ball, hitting Scott right in the groin. I shouted, "Stay calm!"

Stiles winced. "Remind me not to get you mad. Wait-how did you do that?"

"You were holding the stick funny," I said, giving it to Stiles and repositioning his hands. "Try that."

Stiles continued throwing balls at him. I was kind of enjoying it until I looked down at the monitor in my hands. "Stiles-"

Stiles threw one last ball, hitting Scott in the groin again. "Stiles!"

We both looked at the monitor to see that Scott had hit 160. Stiles grabbed the phone, watching the numbers rise. "Scott?"

Scott broke free of the duct tape, eliciting a small scream from me. I could feel my own heart beat rising, but I couldn't calm it down. Stiles was preoccupied with trying to make sure he was in front of me in case Scott wolfed out, but I could feel something happening to me. "Stiles."

Stiles turned to me and his eyes widened a bit. I bit back a scream as a searing pain flew across my back, causing me to arch. The beeping on the heart monitor slowed, and mine started to slow down as well. "I think I'm okay. Scott, you started to change."

"Anger…it was more than that. The angrier I got, the stronger I felt."

"So it is anger then, Derek's right."

"I can't be around Allison."

"Just because she makes you happy?"

"No, because she makes me weak."

Stiles sighed and nodded, turning back to me. "And what happened to you?"

"Stiles, I don't know," I said, curling into a ball, biting back tears.

He ran over to my side, and so did Scott. "What happened to her?"

"Her eyes turned this purple color and it looked like there was something trying to claw out of her back." Stiles said, telling Scott what he'd observed.

I nodded. "That's what it felt like too. But it was like the higher Scott's heart rate got, the higher mine got."

"So I can't be around you either. Because…I make you change."

"I haven't turned into anything."

"Not yet."

* * *

It got a little awkward in Economics when Stiles wasn't quick enough to sit behind Scott, but Allison was. She started talking to her about how she'd switched lab partners to Scott, making me wince as I had previously been her lab partner and both boys knew that.

Stiles turned to me. "Did you know about this?"

"I'm sorry, she-I-well, now we're lab partners…" I said, trailing off. "Sorry."

"Well, I think my chemistry grade might drop then," Stiles said, leaning closer to me. I grinned and leaned towards him-

"Stilinski!" Coach yelled, making us both look up guiltily.

"Yes Coach?" Stiles asked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this to you of all people, but stop with the kissy faces and pay attention! Now, let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading…Greenburg, put your hand down, everyone knows you did the reading. How about, uh, McCall!"

"What?"

"The reading."

"Last night's reading?"

"No, how about, uh, the reading of the Gettysburg Address."

"What?"

"That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term sarcasm, McCall?"

"Very," Scott said, glancing over at me and Stiles, who grinned.

"Did you do the reading or not?"

"Uh, I think I forgot."

"Nice work McCall. It's not like you're not averaging a D in this class. C'mon buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D."

As Coach started berating Scott, Stiles looked down. I saw that he had Coach's phone in his hand-and Scott's heart rate was starting to go up again. Problem was, I could feel mine increasing too. I started shaking at my desk, putting my face in my arms, trying to keep the tears in. Stiles glanced over his shoulder at me, but I shook my head. I could feel the ache starting up in my back again, and I was trying not to arch.

It got worse when I heard Scott's heartbeat decrease and realized that mine was still beating fast. I knew that if I continued to just sit there that I was going to have a problem. My hand shot up.

"Coach?" I asked in a shaky voice.

He glanced at me, seeing the tears flowing down my face. "Do you need to leave?"

"Yes," I said, trying to hold back the sobs again.

"Go ahead," he said, gesturing towards the door.

I grabbed my stuff and ran out into the hall. I headed to the nurse's office, but when I stepped through the doorway, I was in an unfamiliar place. It definitely wasn't school, and that freaked me out to the point that I changed.

I screamed as something ripped itself out of my back, and I could feel my clothing morphing into my skin. When it finally stopped, I looked up and saw Derek standing in front of me.

"What's happening?!" I screeched at him, falling to my knees.

He walked over to me and helped me up. "Look in the mirror."

**Sorry about the cliffy...but I want to hear from you guys. If you have any guesses as to what Ace is, let me know in the reviews! I want at least one guess before the big reveal, so I'm withholding the last part of this episode...I'm sorry, but I need to make sure I'm keeping your interest...so, just one little review, one guess is all it'll take for me to put up the last part.**


	13. Episode 6: Part III

**A/N: Well, as promised, I did get a review, so here's your chapter!**

**And thanks to Pluv143000 to reviewing! Glad you love the story!**

"Why are we at the hospital?" I asked.

It had taken a while, but I had finally changed back on my own. Derek had insisted that we go visit his uncle, the one who had survived the fire but had major burns all over. He didn't had much mental function-or so the nurse had told him.

Derek waved me off and we stepped into his room. "I need your help. If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink, raise a finger, anything, just…just something to point me in the right direction, okay? Someone killed Laura…your niece? Laura? Whoever he is, he's alpha now. But he's one without a pack…which means he's not as strong. I can take him. But I have to find him first. Look, if you know something, just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Did someone else make it out of the fire? Just give me anything. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything. Say something!"

"Let him go!" His nurse said, running in. "You think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?"

"You got a better method?"

"Patience. He'll respond if you give him the time."

"I don't have any more time," Derek said, darting out of the room with me on his heels. We walked outside and there was a piece of paper underneath his wipers.

"Derek, what's that?"

He grabbed it and looked at it for a second. "Get in the car."

* * *

"Stiles, why do I have to come along?" I asked, getting in the middle front seat of the Jeep.

"Because, I have no idea what happened to you earlier, but I know that you were with Derek. You need to fill in me and Scott, and we might need you with our plan to draw out the Alpha."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. What do you guys want to know?"

"Derek said you changed, but he refused to say what into. He said that was for you to tell."

"What if I don't want to tell you?" I said, twisting to look at him. "What if telling you could get you killed?"

"Does it have to do with the Alpha? Because I'm on the fast track to getting killed by him too!" Stiles shouted.

I froze. The Alpha…

"Oh my god," I said, everything becoming clear.

"What?" Stiles asked as we pulled into the parking lot.

I jumped out of the Jeep and moved further into the parking lot. Stiles followed me. "Ace, I know that you think knowing is going to kill me-"

"No, you're right. You deserve to know." I said, backing up. "So I'm going to show you."

Stiles gave me a look. "Show me?"

"Yes, now shut up." I said, tapping into my fear. The fear of the Alpha, the fear I felt when Scott was changing. The fear of werewolves.

This time I was ready for it. My wings ripped through my back and my clothes morphed into me as my new outfit morphed out. I felt the tiara twist into my hair as my hair did itself up. My shoes morphed from boots into ballet flats.

When I opened my eyes, I knew they were a lilac color. Stiles and Scott were both looking at me in shock.

"Never thought you'd date a faerie princess, huh Stiles?" I asked with a smile on my face.

Stiles shook his head. "No. But, then again, I didn't think they were real."

"Yeah. And apparently we have a huge fear of werewolves, which is why I almost changed twice today. Both times were when Scott was about to change."

Just then, Derek pulled up. When he got out of the car, Scott rounded on him. "Where's my boss?"

"He's in the back," Derek said, before turning to me. "What are _you_ doing? You're going to attract too much attention if someone drives by."

"Relax. The only one seeing through my glamour right now is Stiles. You and Scott can see through it anyway because of the wolf thing."

"I thought you didn't know about any of this."

I shrugged. "It's slowly coming back."

Derek nodded. Then he looked over my shoulder. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm going to see if you're right."

As Scott and Stiles struggled to cut through the lock, Derek asked, "Do you know what these idiots are doing?"

"No, but we're going to be here all night because of that stupid lock. Good thing Stiles is wishing to every being out there that he can cut through it to impress me," I said, waving a hand. The cutters did their job and the boys ran into the school. "I feel like a genie, only able to grant wishes right now."

"Right now?"

"Yeah." I said, turning back to Derek. "I'm the 'air princess'. So, princess of the Sylphs. I don't have all my memories back, but I can remember that wishes are something I can do. The only other gift I can remember is doorway portals."

"Someone took away your memories?" Derek asked.

I nodded. "I think it was the Alpha."

Just then, a very pitiful attempt at a howl squeaked from the speaker system. Derek and I winced. "That sounded like a cat in a blender."

Derek snorted a little bit before he regained composure. Scott's second howl was much more terrifying, causing more memories to explode inside my head. I could see part of the figure that had taken away my memories, but I wasn't all the way there.

Just then, the boys came out of the school, looking triumphant. Derek rounded on them. "I'm going to kill both of you. What the hell was that?! What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry, I didn't know it'd be that loud."

"Yeah, it was loud." Stiles said. "And it was _awesome_."

"Shut up."

"Don't be such a sour wolf."

"What did you do with him?"

"What?" Derek asked, turning to his car. Deaton was no longer in the backseat. "I didn't do anything."

Just then, the Alpha appeared and stabbed Derek in the back with his claws. Blood spurted from Derek's mouth and he was thrown against the wall. The Alpha turned on the rest of us, but we'd run up and into the school.

_I can't die._

The words flew into my head and echoed around my skull. Derek's last wish.

I closed my eyes. _Wish granted._


	14. Episode 7: Part I

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for continuing to read this...although no one left a review this time. Reviews are really helpful, even if all they say is "This is cool." Any little thing helps spur me on, so please keep reviewing!**

**And I'm sorry that it's been so long. I'm a college student, and finals are coming up extremely fast, but luckily it'll be summer break soon enough and I'll be able to write some more! Of course I have to fit work in somewhere, but I'm sure that I'll have plenty of time to write...and watch more Teen Wolf when it comes back on.**

**Speaking of, I finally caught up completely on the show and I've got some great ideas for Ace for Seasons 2 and 3...that is, if you guys want me to continue to those Seasons. If you do, please let me know in a review!**

"Lock it, lock it!" Scott cried as we pulled the doors shut behind us.

"Do I look like I have a key?"

"Grab something?"

"What?"

"Anything!"

Stiles stalled, but then he got a look on his face like he had an idea. He stood, looking out the window. Scott and I followed his gaze to the lock cutters sitting outside.

"No." I said, grabbing onto his jacket.

"Yes." He said, pushing me into Scott.

"Stiles, no!"

"Don't!"

Scott and I watched out the window. The fear was creeping back into me, causing my glamour to shed again. Scott glanced at me and then turned back to the window. We both saw the Alpha crawl out from behind Stiles' Jeep.

The two of us started banging on the door to get Stiles' attention. He glanced at us, and then back to the Alpha before running inside. He slammed the cutters down, holding them in place. The growling stopped and we all cautiously looked out the window.

I gulped the fear down as well as I could, changing back.

"Where is he? Where'd he go?" Scott asked, breathless. We looked around the parking lot before we backed up from the doors. "That won't hold, will it?"

"Probably not…"

We stood there for a few seconds, staring down the empty hallway. Then we heard a howl from outside and sprinted. We ran into an empty classroom and Stiles and Scott went to move the teacher's desk.

"Stop, stop! The door's not going to keep it out," I said.

Scott nodded. "I know."

"It's your boss."

"What?"

"Deaton? The Alpha? Your boss."

"No."

"Yes. Murdering, psycho werewolf."

"It can't be."

"Oh, come on. He disappears and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?"

"It's not him!"

"He killed Derek."

"Derek's not dead," I said, crossing my arms.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next."

"Okay!" Scott said, breathing heavy. "What do we do?"

"Get to my Jeep. We get out of here. You seriously think about quitting your job, good?"

Scott nodded and we ran over to the windows. Scott immediately started trying to open the window, but Stiles stopped him. "No, they don't open. The school's climate controlled."

"Then we break it."

"Which will make a lot of noise."

"Then, then…" Scott said, thinking. "We run really fast. Really fast."

Stiles turned to look at me, making sure that I was alright. I gave him a weak smile, but I was trembling. Faeries and werewolves didn't mix well. "Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your Jeep?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

"It's bent," I said, looking out the window.

"Like dented?"

"No, I mean bent."

"What the hell-"

Just then, something came flying through the window. The three of us dropped to the ground, both boys moving to shield me from the glass. Unfortunately, some of it sliced my cheek open, but it healed before the boys noticed.

"That's my battery." Stiles said, moving to get up. I pulled him back down. "We have to move."

"He could be right outside."

"He is right outside."

"Just let me take a look." Scott said, twisting to peer out the window.

"Anything?"

"No."

"Move now?"

"Move now."

We left the room and gathered quickly in the hallway. "This way."

"No. Somewhere without windows."

"Every single room in this building has windows."

"Somewhere with less windows."

"What about the locker room?" I asked, clinging to Stiles' jacket.

"Yeah," he said, tugging me along.

We got down to the locker room as fast as we could without making too much noise. The second we got in and had the door shut, Scott said, "Call your dad."

"And tell him what?"

"Anything. There's a gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off!"

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight? Including my dad?"

"They have guns."

"Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?"

"Then we…we have to-find a way out and just run for it."

"There's nothing around the school for at least a mile."

"Well, that was poor planning on the city's part," I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

Stiles and Scott looked at me. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm good. You know, just hiding from a werewolf that could probably eat me for lunch, with my best friends. One of them is also a werewolf, but he's one of the good guys." I said, faking a smile. "My life is perfect."

Stiles curled an arm around me and I felt a little safer. "What about Derek's car?"

"That could work! We go outside, get the keys off his body-guh-and then we take his car."

"And him."

"Fine. Whatever."

We started walking towards the door, but before Stiles could put his hand on the handle, Scott grabbed his arm. "What?"

"I think I heard something."

"What?!"

"Be quiet."

We started backing up slowly. Stiles accidentally moved the flashlight so that the beam was pointed toward the door, so I pulled it away. Then Scott looked at the both of us. "Hide."

Stiles grabbed me and dragged us both into the closest locker. I was trying not to hyperventilate, pressing my body as tightly against his as I could. Stiles' breathing was becoming loud, so I threw a hand over his mouth. That's when I started to feel something hard against my leg.

I glanced up at Stiles with a 'now is not the time' expression. He looked back at me with an 'I can't help it' look. I rolled my eyes, but continued to press myself against him. My breathing was starting to come out in pants. Stiles noticed and put a hand over _my_ mouth.

That simple motion nearly caused my wings to burst out of my back. Derek had told me that two things caused that reaction. Fear and lust. Combine both of them together and you get a faerie desperately trying to control themselves.

Just then, the mystery person opened Scott's locker, and screamed. Stiles and I jumped out of the other locker, finding the janitor before us.

We were trying to get him to quiet down, but he wasn't having any of it. "Quiet my ass. What the hell are you trying to do, kill me? All of you, get out."

"Alright, just listen for half a second, okay?"

"No, not okay," he said, pushing us towards the door. "Get the hell out of here right now."

"Just one second to explain!"

"Just shut up and go," he said, before he was dragged back into the locker room. The door shut and then his silhouette appeared, along with blood, against the window. We jumped and Scott started trying to get the door open.

Stiles grabbed Scott and we took off down the hall. The janitor was most likely dead anyway. We ran as fast as we could to the exit. As soon as we hit the doors, I fell backwards. Something was blocking the doors from the other side.

"What the hell?"

"It's a dumpster."

"He pushed it in front of the door."

"To block us in."

Stiles kept trying to get out, but Scott pulled him off of the door. We took a different route, hoping to find an unblocked exit.

"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school!"

"We're not gonna die."

"What is it doing, what does it want?"

"Me! Derek says it's stronger with a pack."

"Oh, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork. That's-that's beautiful."

"Guys?" I asked, staring out the window. The Alpha was staring right back at us, but I saw something in its eyes when it looked at me. My eyes widened and I couldn't hold my glamour back anymore.

When the guys turned around, I was in full faerie form again. They took off running, but I literally blew past them, my wings pushing me in front. We turned to go down the staircase, but instead of ending up where I thought I would, my fear caused me to portal somewhere else in the school.


	15. Episode 7: Part II

I ended up in the pool area. "What the actual fuck?!"

That's when I heard someone else. "Scott?"

Shit. That was Allison's voice. What she was doing here, I had no idea. I instantly tried to calm down. What was it Scott had said about the whole anchored-to-human thing? Allison calmed him down…so Stiles was probably my anchor. I re-imagined one of our movie nights, with both of us cuddled up on the couch. When I opened my eyes, I saw my normal self in the reflection of the pool.

And just in time too. Allison walked in and saw me standing there. "Ace? What are you doing here? And do you know where Scott is?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to deflect.

"I got a text from Scott telling me to meet him here, and that it was urgent. What's so important?" She asked.

"Um-"

Just then her cell phone went off, making the both of us jump. She pulled it out and I saw that it was Lydia calling. "Hey. I didn't find Scott and Stiles, but I found A-Sophia…okay, give us a second, we'll be right there."

As soon as she hung up, Stiles called. "Stiles…I'm in the school looking for you, why weren't you at my place…on the first floor…the swimming pools…okay, okay, we're coming."

"What did he say?"

"To get to the lobby."

"Alright, let's go," I said, dragging her out of the room.

"Why did you come, what are you doing here?" Scott said, talking to Allison.

I moved over to Stiles, who wrapped me up in a hug. "What happened to you?"

"The Alpha freaked me out enough that I accidentally ended up by the swimming pools. Yay for portalling. I didn't mean to ditch you guys, but it's a defense mechanism. I don't remember how to control it yet." I explained quickly.

Stiles gave me a kiss. "I'm just glad you're not werewolf chow."

"Same for you." I said, clinging to him.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?"

"Because I didn't."

"Did you drive here?" Stiles asked, tuning back into the conversation.

"Jackson did."

"Jackson's here too?"

"And Lydia-What's going on? Who sent this text?" Allison asked as her phone went off again. "Where are you?"

The doors behind us opened and Lydia and Jackson walked in. "Finally. Can we go now?"

Everyone nodded, but then we heard odd noises coming from above us. I looked at Stiles. "It's in the _ceiling_?"

"Run!"

We ran as fast as we could, finally getting into a room. Scott shut and locked the doors. "Help me get this in front of the door."

Stiles and I walked over to the side of the room. Both of us noticed the windows at the same time. "Guys?"

"Scott, not here."

No matter what Stiles and I said, no one was listening to us. I got mad and whistled. They all stopped with what they were doing and looked at us.

"Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job everyone. Now, what should we do about the twenty foot wall of windows?" Stiles said, gesturing behind us.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on because I am freaking out here. I'd like to know why. Scott?"

Scott walked away, struggling to give them an answer that wouldn't sound awfully fake. The three of them looked to me and Stiles. I was trying to breathe normally, so I turned into Stiles, who wrapped his arms around me.

"Somebody killed the janitor."

"What?"

"Yeah, the janitor is dead."

"What's he talking about? Is this a joke?"

"Who killed him?"

"No. This was supposed to be over, the mountain lion-"

"Don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion."

"Who was it? What does he want? What's happening? Scott!"

"I-I don't know. I just…if we go out there he's going to kill us."

"Us? He's going to kill us?"

"Who? Who is it?"

"It's Derek. It's Derek Hale."

My eyes flared at that. After everything Derek had helped us with, and Scott threw him under the bus?!

Stiles must've noticed my anger because his arms tightened around me. "Hey, it's the most logical explanation that he can give them right now."

"Derek killed the janitor?"

"Are you sure?"

"I saw him."

"The mountain lion-"

"No, Derek killed them."

"All of them?"

"Yes. Starting with his own sister."

"And the bus driver?"

"And the guy at the video store. It's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now, he's going to kill us too."

"Call the cops."

"No."

"What? What do you mean no?"

"I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? Noh. Look, Derek killed three people okay, we don't know what he's armed with."

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department, call him!"

"I'm calling."

"No, Lydia, would you just hold on a sec-"

Stiles started to move after Lydia, but Jackson shoved him to the side. Scott and I instantly moved to protect Stiles in case Jackson tried to do anything else.

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills High School. We're trapped and we need you to-but-" Lydia stuttered before lowering her phone. "She hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?"

"She said they got a tip warning them that they were going to get prank calls about a break in at the high school. She said if I called again they were going to trace it and have me arrested."

"Then call again!"

"No, they won't trace a cell. And they'll send the car to your house before they send anyone here."

"Well then-what-what is this? Why does Derek want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?"

Everyone turned to Scott. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Is he the one that sent her the text?"

"No! I mean-I-I don't know."

"Is he the one that called the police?"

"I don't know!" Scott yelled at Allison, who looked hurt. She turned away from him, so Stiles and I pulled Scott off to the side.

"Okay, first off, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done." Stiles said.

I elbowed him. "No, that was a terrible idea. Scott, I don't know how much he's helped you, but he's helped me figure out a lot."

"I had to say something. And if he's dead, then it doesn't matter, right?"

"But he's not dead!" I hissed to them.

Stiles turned to me. "Why do you sound so sure?"

"Because, as a sylph, we can grant wishes. It's kind of what spawned the whole genie thing. Derek's last wish was to not die from that. I granted it. Therefore, he's not dead."

"And I yelled at Allison…"

"And she'll totally get over it," Stiles said. "Bigger issues at hand here. How do we get out alive?"

"But we are alive, it could've killed us already! It's like it's cornering us or something."

"So what he wants to eat us all at the same time?"

"No. Derek said it wants revenge."

"Against who?"

"On Allison's family."

"Okay, maybe that's what the text was about. Someone had to send it."

"Okay!" Jackson yelled breaking us out of our huddle. "New plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?"

Stiles started to shake his head, but Scott said, "He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him."

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive," Stiles said, shaking his head.

"Alright, give me the phone," Jackson said, grabbing onto my shoulder to get to Stiles. Stiles turned and punched Jackson in the face. "Don't touch her."

"Jackson! Are you okay?" Allison asked, rushing to his side.

Everyone turned to look at Stiles, including me. "Stiles, call him."

Stiles reluctantly pulled his phone out of his pocket and started dialing the number. "Dad, hey it's me. And it's your voicemail. Look, I need you to call me back. Now. Right now." As he said that, the doors that Lydia was standing in front of got run into by something big. I ran to her side and pulled her over to where the rest of us were standing. "We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school."

"Oh, god. Oh my god," Lydia said, clinging to Jackson's jacket.

"The kitchen. The door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell."

"Which only goes up."

"Up is better than here."

We took off, sprinting up the stairs as fast as we could. I could feel the fear boiling inside me, and tried to suppress it. There was no way that I could let Jackson, Lydia, and Allison find out about my faerie side.

_I wish one of these doors would open!_

A wish I could work with. The next door Lydia tried just…happened to be unlocked and we all ran inside. How I didn't end up portalling by accident was beyond me.

As soon as we were all in, Scott blocked the door with a chair. All of us held our breath until the shadow passed. "Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?"

"Six, if two people sit on someone else's lap."

"Six? I barely fit in the back."

"It doesn't matter, there's no getting out without drawing attention."

"What about this?" Scott said, drawing our attention to another door. "This leads to the roof, we can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in like, seconds."

"That's a deadbolt," I said.

Scott growled a bit. "The janitor has a key."

"You mean his body has it."

"I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood."

"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea, what else you got?"

"I could go," I said. Their heads swiveled to me. "I could find him and be back here in seconds."

"Yeah, but then everyone would wonder how you got back so fast. And didn't you say that werewolves and faeries don't get along? If he caught you he'd probably tear you apart." Stiles said, shaking his head.

"I'm getting the key," Scott said, blowing past us.

"Are you serious?"

"What? It's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we want to get out of here."

"Are you kidding me? You can't go out there unarmed." Allison said.

Scott glanced around before picking up a pointer stick with a fake hand at the end. "It's better than nothing."

"There's gotta be something else."

"There is," Lydia said, getting our attention. She looked to the chemical cabinet.

"What are we going to do, throw acid on it?"

"No. Like a firebomb. In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail."

"Self-igniting-"

"-Molotov cocktail."

"What? I read it somewhere." She said, trying to deflect the attention away from her brains. Thank god the girl had some in her head or we wouldn't have a weapon for Scott.

"We don't have a key for that either." Stiles pointed out. Jackson rolled his eyes and slammed his elbow into the glass, effectively opening it up for us.

Lydia worked fast, and everyone stayed out of her way except Jackson, who was her lab monkey. "Hand me sulfuric acid."

Once Lydia finished, she corked it and handed it to Scott. Then Allison spoke up. "No. No, you can't do this. This is insane. You cannot do this, you can't go out there."

"I can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages."

"You could die. Don't you get that? He's killed three people."

"And we're next. Somebody has to do something."

Allison began crying and begging Scott to stay. Since everyone was distracted, I snuck out of the room, putting my plan into action. Hopefully I could draw the Alpha away from everyone else…if I found him-or if he found me.


	16. Episode 7: Part III

I heard the door open behind me and turned invisible. Scott went one way down the hall. I assumed that he knew I was there, but knew that I wasn't turning back with my plan. Once Scott was gone was when I heard a bit of a commotion.

"Wait-where's Ace?"

"I don't know, wasn't she right here two seconds ago?"

"Oh my god," I heard before the door opened. Stiles' head poked out and looked up and down the hallway. "Ace, please. Don't do this."

I bit my lip, but portalled to the other side of the school, where I'd seen the Alpha last. "I hope you like faerie meat, because this one is fresh…and I heard that royal faeries taste better…"

Then I heard a clanging noise and portalled to where it was coming from. I bumped into Scott, who'd just run out from underneath the bleachers that were closing. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Faeries are trained to fight. I was hoping I could be backup for you," I said. Then I heard growling behind me. "And apparently now I get to find out."

Scott reacted before I could, throwing the substance at the Alpha. The glass shattered, but nothing ignited. My eyes widened and I threw up my fists and hovered, hoping to find a weak spot. The Alpha completely bypassed me and went for Scott, throwing him across the floor and pinning him down.

"Leave him alone!" I cried, throwing one of my daggers at the Alpha. He turned to me and let out a roar that shook the school.

I fell to the ground, dazed. When the spots cleared out of my eyes, I saw Scott writhing in pain on the ground. "Scott?"

He stopped and looked at me. I noticed that he had transformed into a wolf, and his wishes immediately began to fill my head. They were all lethal, and most of them were aimed at me. I portalled as close to the chemistry classroom as I could and began to bang on the door. "Let me in!"

The door opened and I was pulled in by Stiles. "What were you thinking? You could've been killed!"

"I was thinking that everyone was sitting around arguing and that I was going to find us a way out of here!" I yelled back, wrenching my arm out of his grip. "Everything was fine until I heard that roar. That's when I figured that I should come back here."

"Scott should be back by now too," Allison said.

No sooner had she said that then we heard a click. "Scott? Scott!"

"Where is he going?"

Allison kept trying to open the door and continued to cry out Scott's name. "Stop. Stop!"

Allison stopped and we all looked at Lydia. "Do you hear that? Listen."

The familiar sound of sirens approaching. I sighed in relief and hugged Stiles tightly. "We're going to be okay. We're not gonna die!"

"Promise me that you'll never do something like that again without letting me know first," he whispered, as everyone else had run to the window.

I bit my lip. "But what if it saves someone's life."

"I don't care. Losing you…I can't do it Ace. I just can't." He said, tears beginning to form in his eyes. I nodded and he hugged me as tightly as he could.

* * *

"You're sure it was Derek Hale?"

"Yes!"

"I saw him too."

The sheriff turned to me. "And you, Sophia?"

"I don't know," I said, getting looks from the boys. "I was facing the other way."

"What about the janitor?"

"Still looking."

"Did you check under the bleachers? Under them."

"Yes, Scott, we looked. We pulled them out, just like you asked. There's nothing."

"I'm not making this up."

"I know. I believe you. I do."

"No you don't! You have this look like you feel bad for me-like you wanna believe me but I know you don't."

"Listen. We're going to search this whole school. We're gonna find him. Okay? I promise." Sheriff promised us. Then he got called away. "Stay. All of you."

"Well, we survived," Stiles said, pulling me closer.

I sighed. "Stiles, any closer and we'll be Siamese twins."

"I just want to make sure that you don't run off on me again," he said, concern in his eyes.

"I said I was sorry! What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?"

Stiles smirked. "I can think of a few things…"

"Guys. I'm right here. Besides, that thing walked right past us in the chemistry room. It knew exactly where we were."

"Then how come we're still alive?"

"It wants me in its pack! But, I think, first, I have to get rid of my old pack."

"What do you mean, what old pack?"

"Stiles, he means us. _We_ are his old pack," I said, shaking a bit. "When Scott went full wolf, the Alpha must've made him lose control. I could hear him wishing to kill us. Allison, Jackson, Lydia, you, me. And he wanted to rip my wings off first so that I couldn't fight back."

"What happens when you rip of a faeries wings?" Scott asked.

"Well, for most faeries, it throws them off until they've regrown. But, since I'm a changeling…"

"They can't grow back," Stiles finished. I nodded. "And you knew that going out there, didn't you?"

"I was hoping that the rest of you could get out safely!" I said, tears filling my eyes. "I was hoping that by some miracle, Scott would get the keys and get back while I distracted the Alpha. Even if it meant-"

"-if it meant you dying?" Stiles asked.

I nodded. "I just…I wanted to help. And only my human form would've died. I could've chosen to live as a faerie…but I never would've seen you guys again."

Stiles wiped a tear off my face. "We'll find another way."

Just then, Scott walked away. Stiles and I turned to see Deaton in the ambulance. "There you are."

"How…how did you-"

"Get out? Not easily. Though from what they tell me, I'm alive because of you. I think I owe you a raise."

"Guys, come on. Let's let the EMTs do their job. You can talk to him later."

Sheriff began to lead us away, but Scott ran off to talk to Allison. Sheriff turned to me and Stiles. "I'm going to take all of you home, and hopefully you'll stay there."

"Actually, Sheriff, my mom thinks that I'm sleeping over at your house anyway," I said.

His eyebrows flew up. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"Because it was never an issue before?" I asked as Stiles wrapped his arms around me.

"That's because you two weren't dating before. Now, come on. I'm taking you home."


	17. Episode 8: Part I

**A/N: WOW! Thank you guys so much for the support. I'm now up to 42 followers and 27 favorites on Ace of Hearts. Not to mention over 5,500 views! So, I have finals for the next three days, so I don't know exactly if I'm going to be able to put up any new chapters...but I might if I get tired of studying!**

**Thanks to demi-wolf3T and Lammstrellicon for reviewing!**

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of pancakes. My mouth watered as I walked downstairs. Mom was at the griddle, pouring Mickey Mouse pancakes. These happened to be Ty's favorite.

"What's with the pancakes?" I asked as I sat down and grabbed one for myself.

Mom sighed. "Well, since the middle school isn't shut down, I figured that I'd make Ty some special pancakes since he still has to go to school. And not coming downstairs is just going to make you late _and_ hungry!"

"I'm guessing that last statement wasn't directed at me?" I said, laughing.

"No, but the next few are," she said, sitting across from me. "Do you want to talk about what happened at the school? Or do you just want the 'don't do anything that stupid again' speech?"

"Can I opt out of both?" I asked, pushing an ear into my mouth.

Mom sighed. "Why were you even there?"

"Mom, I told you. The guys and I were studying and realized that we had forgotten our notes at school. So we went back for them."

"So you broke into the school."

"Yeah, not the best idea in hindsight…" I said, scratching at my neck. "But we have that big test coming up and I wanted to be prepared for it. Mr. Harris can be kind of a dou-kind of a jerk, so I wanted to make sure that I had the notes and the textbook."

"Alright," she said, starting the water in the sink. "Just don't do anything that stupid again. Deal?"

"Deal. Now, do you want me to go get Ty?"

"If you can get him down here without maiming him, yes."

"Not a promise!" I called as I ran upstairs.

Ty was lying on top of his bed, fully ready for school. When I entered, he sat up. "How is it fair that you don't have to go to school today, but I do?"

"Because I was almost killed by a crazy serial killer. Next time that happens to you, you don't have to go to school."

"But I live with _you_. Doesn't that count for something?"

"If that counted for something, then Stiles would never have to go to school because he has to put up with me almost all the time."

"Stiles is worse than you." Ty said with a smirk.

"Hey!"

I turned around to see Stiles standing behind me. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom let me in. I wanted to check on you after the…incident yesterday," he said, giving me a smile and pulling me closer to him.

I glanced back at Ty. "If you don't get downstairs right now, I'll start making out with him in front of you."

"Augh!" He cried, leaping off of his bed and running down the stairs.

"No maiming was involved! Just possible mental scarring!" I yelled down after him. I could hear Mom laughing from the kitchen.

"So, now that he's gone, you're not going to make out with me?" Stiles asked, his fingers starting to slip under my shirt.

I shivered at his touch. "Not in front of his bedroom door, no. But my room is a whole different story."

"Could you two at least wait until I leave?" Mom yelled up the stairs. "You'll have the house to yourselves in about ten minutes."

"Okay Mom!" I yelled, dragging Stiles to my room.

"I thought she said to wait," he said, confused as I gently pushed him onto my bed.

I grinned. "She just doesn't want to hear us. And I don't think you want to wait…we can, but-"

His lips covered mine in a kiss. "No thanks."

* * *

"Scott and I are having bro night tonight." Stiles said when I called him on Saturday.

"So, why can't I come? I've been a bro for how long?"

"Ace, you aren't allowed to come because…Scott, why isn't she allowed to come?"

"You said you were trying to get my mind off of all girls. How is that supposed to happen with a girl present?"

"Right. That's why you can't come."

_Beep._

"Hold on, I have another call," I said. "Hello?"

"Sophia, it's Lydia."

"Lydia? How do you even have my number?"

"I have my ways. So, I was thinking that because of the whole break-up thing that you, Allison, and I could have a girl's night tonight."

"Oh," I said, completely not expecting that. "And what does girl's night entail?"

"Watching movies with hot guys in them whilst eating chocolaty goodness. And maybe doing makeovers, but I know that you probably don't want to do that, so-"

"Actually, that sounds really fun. I just got dumped from bro night, and I've never actually experienced a girl's night-"

"What?!" She screeched so loud that I held the phone away from my ear. "That is going to change. Come over at seven, and bring your cutest pajamas. Make sure your mom knows that you're probably sleeping over. If you have any movies with hot guys in them, bring them, but I get to deem them appropriate or not."

"Okay. Seven it is."

"See you then!" She said, before hanging up.

I switched back to Stiles. "Sorry, that was Lydia."

"Lydia? How did she even get your number?"

"Must've gotten it from Allison. She said we're having a girl's night tonight."

"You? At girl's night?" Stiles said, and I could hear Scott laughing in the background. "Oh my god. Can you tape that or something?"

"Why would I willingly give you something to blackmail me with?"

"Because you love me?"

"Who said that I did?"

"You did."

"When was that?"

"The night we started a Marvel marathon…and never finished."

I heard Scott start yelling at Stiles in the background and laughed. "Scott, that's not what he meant. We never finished it because we fell asleep. I said it while we were cuddling, that's all."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to, but it's the truth," I said, still laughing. "I'm going to go now, and get ready for the torture that is sure to be girl's night."

"Alright. Have fun."

"Don't drink too much."

* * *

"It's just weird. Everyone is talking about what happened the other night and nobody knows it was us." Allison said as we walked out of class on Monday.

"Thank you for the protection of minors."

"Do you think I made the wrong decision?" Allison asked me and Lydia.

"About that jacket with that dress? Absolutely."

"You know what I mean."

"Hello? Scott locked us in a classroom and left us for dead."

"Lydia, he was doing that so that no one else could get in. It was to protect us," I said to the red-head. Then I turned to Allison. "If you want my advice, just take a break. Scott's going to be miserable without you, but if you think you need a break, take one. If you decide that you want to get back together with him, then he'll be ready to take you back."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Because that's what would happen if I broke up with Stiles."

"Yeah, why are you two still together?" Lydia asked.

I gave her a look. "Can you respect my relationship choices? Aren't we somewhat friends now?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I don't understand what you see in him."

"Kind of how I don't get what you see in Jackson, but I've never brought that up to your face until now."

"Point taken."

Just then the bell rang. I turned to Allison. "We have a test to get to. Let's go."

We got to the classroom with plenty of time to spare. Allison sat in the first row, but I moved to the back and sat next to Stiles. Scott walked in and tried to talk to Allison, but Harris told him to sit. "You have 45 minutes to take the test. 25 percent of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the booklet. However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So, let's get the disappointment over with. Begin."

I flipped the booklet open, surprised that I knew the answers to a majority of the questions. I was starting on page three when Scott grabbed his backpack and ran out of the room. Stiles was right on his heels. "Mr. McCall! Mr. Stilinski!"

I would've followed, but Harris knew all too well that our trouble came in threes. "Ms. Rider, you aren't allowed to leave the room until you finish your test. If you get out of your seat, I will fail you here and now."

"Yes, Mr. Harris," I said, turning back to my test. I was already halfway done, so I figured that the rest wouldn't be too hard and that I could find Scott and Stiles when I was done. Not much could happen in that little period of time.

I wasn't wrong, but I wasn't right either. "You had a panic attack?!"

Stiles nodded, shoving some fries in his mouth. "But since he thought he was having an asthma attack, using his inhaler stopped it."

"And you could feel everyone's emotions in the room? Like, you were hyperaware of everything?"

"Yeah."

"And you think you might kill someone tonight if you get out."

"That sums it up pretty well," Scott said, pushing his food around his plate. "What are we gonna do?"

"Don't worry, Stiles and I will come up with a plan."


	18. Episode 8: Part II

"Alright geniuses. Listen up. Due to the recent pinkeye epidemic-thank you Greenburg-the following people have made first line on a probationary basis. Emphasis on the word _probationary_."

"Coach, they get it," I said, turning to the Post-It in my hand. "Rodriguez."

"Welcome to first line," Coach said, looking over my shoulder. "Taylor. And, um-"

I grinned at Stiles. "Stilinski."

Stiles went nuts, causing everyone around me to roll their eyes. I tried to hide my smile, but I must not have done it very well.

"Stilinski!"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Coach said. Then he turned to me. "What do you see in him?"

"Eh. He has his moments." I said, laughing when Stiles began to pout.

"Now that that's taken care of, there's one last thing. We're switching to co-captains. So congratulations McCall."

"What?" Jackson said, pushing me backwards.

"What do you mean what? This is about combining separate strengths into one unit. This is about taking your unit, taking McCall's unit, and making one big unit. McCall, it's you and Jackson now. Everybody else, asses on the field. Asses on the field."

I got to the door, but was stopped by the boys. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

"I might have had something to do with it, yes." I said, spinning to face both of them. "But I am a bit biased."

Stiles spun me around and kissed me. "This is the best day ever!"

I giggled. Stiles kept walking, but Scott pulled me into the Coach's office. "Hey, I have a question for you."

"Yeah, shoot."

"Do you…do you know if Allison still likes me?"

"Oh, Scott," I said, hugging him. "She just…she really needs this break. She's struggling to figure out what to do about the entire thing. As long as you give her some space, I'm pretty sure that she'll come back to you. She just doesn't understand that you locked us in there to keep you from getting in and killing all of us."

"But you do understand that?" Scott said, backing me into the wall. His eyes were starting to glow a weird color.

"Scott?" I asked.

He pressed me up against the wall and started to kiss me. I tried to push him away, but he was using his wolf strength. "Scott, stop!"

"You don't want me to, do you? Didn't you say that you can't be 'just friends' with the opposite gender? That you have to be attracted to them a little bit?" He asked in between kisses.

"That was when I took Psychology, but I think that theory is wrong," I said, still trying to push him off me. "Scott, ENOUGH!"

I pushed back with enough force to get around Scott and out of Coach's office. I knew that it was the full moon that was causing this, but I didn't know what to tell Stiles. He'd want to know, but it's not like he was going to find out…but I should really tell him or he'd never trust me again.

By the time I'd got to the field, Coach had already started practice, so there was no chance of me talking to Stiles. When I saw Scott get knocked down, I winced. "Oh boy."

He pushed Stiles back into line and knocked everyone over, including Danny, to get the ball in the goal. Danny fell hard, and I rushed over to him and helped him get his mask off. "It looks like it's just a bloody nose, but I can't be sure."

When the paramedic knelt next to me, I ran over to where Stiles and Scott were. "Scott, what's going on with you?"

Scott rolled his eyes and brushed past me, walking over to his equipment bag. Stiles looked at me funny. "What?"

"You smell like Scott…more than usual I mean."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Stiles…don't be mad at him after I tell you this, okay?"

"Tell me what?"

"Scott pulled me into Coach's office to ask about Allison. But the full moon is messing with his hormones, and…he kept trying to kiss me. I tried to push him off me, but he kept trying-he was using his werewolf strength."

Stiles turned to where Scott was standing, a glare on his face. I could tell that he was clenching his teeth. I put a hand on his arm. "Hey, I would've told you before practice, but I wasn't sure how to bring it up since I knew that Scott was probably going to purposefully glue himself to your side."

"I know, I don't blame you." He said, kissing me softly.

"Don't hold it against Scott," I said, looking into his eyes. "It's the full moon. And once he gets control over himself again, he's going to feel so bad about it. Do you know how many apologies I'm probably going to get?"

Stiles nodded, but I could tell that he thought Scott had crossed the line on this one. "Stiles, please. Don't do anything bad to Scott."

"I'll try not to."

* * *

Stiles unlocked the door to the McCall house, let me in, and then locked it again.

"Scott?" Mrs. McCall asked, walking into the foyer.

"Stiles and Ace," he said awkwardly.

"Key."

"Yeah. I had one made, so…"

I face palmed. "Sorry about his stupidity."

"Well, it doesn't surprise me. It scares me, but doesn't surprise me." She said. Stiles dropped his duffle onto the floor. "What is that?"

"It's a new magic trick I'm working on…for over the summer," I said, just in case she looked in the bag.

"Stiles, Ace…he's okay, right?"

"Who, Scott? Yeah! Totally."

"He just doesn't…talk to me that much anymore. Not like he used to."

My heart broke for her. I can only imagine how my mom would feel if I didn't talk to her about everything anymore.

"Well, he's had a bit of a rough week."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Um, okay. Well, be careful tonight."

"You too."

"Full moon."

"What?!" Stiles and I said together.

"Uh, there's a full moon tonight. You should see how the ER gets. Brings out all the nut jobs."

"Oh, right."

"You know, it's actually where they came up with the word lunatic," she said before she walked out the door.

Stiles and I walked into Scott's room. I turned on the light and shrieked. Scott was already there, sitting in his chair. "Scott, don't _do_ that. _Jesus_-your mom said you weren't home yet."

"I came in through the window," he said in a really creepy tone.

I knew that it was still the full moon, but I still shivered and kept behind Stiles. "Okay…well, let's get this set up. Wait until you see what I bought."

"I'm fine. I'm just going to lock the door and go to bed early tonight."

"You sure about that, because you've kind of got this serial killer look in your eyes and I'm kind of hoping it's the full moon taking effect because it's really starting to freak me out."

"I'm fine. You should go now."

"Alright, we'll leave. But, would you just look in the bag and see what I bought? You know, maybe you use it, maybe you don't. Sound good?"

Scott ambled over and looked in, grabbing out a handful of chains. "You think I'm going to let you put these on? Chain me up like a dog?"

"Actually, no," Stiles said. Then, moving faster than I'd ever seen him move, he pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket and cuffed Scott to the radiator.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Protecting you from yourself. And giving you some payback…for kissing Ace."

"Stiles!" I cried, but he ushered me out of the room. "I told you that it's just the full moon."

"I don't care," Stiles said. Then we sat outside the door, trying to ignore Scott.

* * *

After a while, I asked, "What's really bothering you?"

"I finally find my-I find my-"

"Find your what?"

"My soul mate, and Scott tries to kiss you. That's crossing the line."

I tilted my head, looking at Stiles. He turned to me, confused. "What?"

"I didn't think about it that way."

"Think about what?"

"You're my soul mate."

Stiles smiled, and then pulled a dog bowl out of his other bag. I gave him a look. "Is that really necessary?"

"He tried to kiss you."

"He's also your best friend."

Stiles ignored me, carving Scott's name into the bowl. Then he went back into Scott's room. "I brought you some water." He made a show of pouring it into the bowl before he set it in front of Scott.

He started to leave, but Scott threw it at his back. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"You kissed her, Scott, okay? You kissed Ace. The one girl that has ever liked me back. And the past three hours I've been thinking it's probably just the full moon, you know? He doesn't even know what he's doing and tomorrow he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been. A son of a bitch, a piece of unbelievable crap friend."

"She kissed me," Scott said, causing me to glare at him.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me."

"Stiles, don't listen to anything he's saying," I said, pulling him out of the room.

"She would've done a lot more too. She had her hands all over me. She would've done…anything I wanted. ANYTHING!"

"Stiles-"

"I know that he's lying, but…"

I grabbed his hand. "He's going to hate himself for this tomorrow."

* * *

"Stiles, Ace, please let me out. It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose. Please, let me out. It's starting to hurt. It's not like the first time. It's the full moon…it's Allison…breaking up with me. I know that it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me. And it's killing me. I feel helpless, just please-let me out."

"I can't," Stiles said.

My heart was starting to break, because I knew that some of this was actually how Scott felt. I could only imagine how I'd feel if Stiles broke up with me.

Scott's cries started to get louder, prompting Stiles and me to plug our ears. I could feel Scott turning into a werewolf. Without any warning, my glamour fell, revealing my faerie form. That's when I knew that Scott had gone full wolf. And if he was full wolf…

"Stiles," I said, running into Scott's room. The handcuffs were broken, lying on the floor, covered in blood. The window was wide open. "Damnit!"

* * *

Stiles and I drove around, looking for Scott. I texted Derek, hoping that he'd be able to help. "Why do you have Derek's number?"

"Because, until I start remembering, Derek knows more than I do about faeries. He's useful."

Then we saw the flashing lights. Stiles pulled up and we jumped out of his Jeep. "Dad? Dad? Has anyone seen my dad?"

"Stiles. What are you and Sophia doing here?" He asked.

Stiles, having thought that Scott had gotten to his dad, gave him a hug. The sheriff hugged back, giving me a confused look. I just shrugged.

**_Third person POV_**

_"That one is Stiles?"_

_"Another friend of Allison's."_

_"You going to tell me about that talk you had with her?"_

_"You tell me something first. That night you came across those two Betas. One of them was smaller, right? Well was he just smaller? Or could he have been younger too?"_

_Mr. Argent nodded, understanding what Kate was hinting at._

_"And what about the girl?"_

_"Sophia. I met her because she was helping Allison study French. Said that she spent the summer in Europe. What about her?"_

_"There's something about her too. See the way she's clinging to him? They're probably dating, but there's something almost…protective about the way she's holding onto him. Like she's afraid that someone is going to rip him from her grasp. Is that normal?"_

_"They're teenagers, Kate. Maybe she's just clingy."_

_"Or she feels like she needs to protect him. And what's one of the few creatures that fiercely protect the ones they fall in love with-even to the point of death?"_

_"Faeries."_


	19. Episode 9: Part I

**A/N: So I'm officially done with my first year of college! Which means, hopefully, I'll have more time to finish this story for you guys...and there's only 3 episodes left in Season 1! If you guys want me to continue onto Season 2, I need to hear from you! Let me know soon because I have a few different endings planned in my head...**

**Thanks to everyone who's favorited (32 of you) and followed (46 of you) so far! And to all of you who've viewed it-over 6500 of you! It really makes me happy to see so many people enjoying this story!**

**Please, please review! Even if it's just to tell me that I screwed something up, reviews are always welcomed!**

"Slow down!" Scott yelled from shotgun, gripping the seat.

"Scott, it's a car chase! If I slow down, then Kate catches us and probably skins us alive!" I shrieked as we flew around a curve.

"You're going to kill us!"

"You're exaggerating!" I hollered, but slowed up a little bit. Scott and I might've been able to supernaturally heal, but Stiles couldn't.

"Where'd they go?" Scott asked, twisted in his seat.

Stiles turned on the police scanner in his hand. "_All units, suspect is on foot heading into the iron works._"

"Well, shit," I said, speeding up again.

When I whipped around a corner, Stiles shrieked like a little girl in the backseat. "Why on _Earth_ is Derek letting you drive?"

"Because if I wreck his car, I have the faerie power to fix it," I snapped, trying to get to the iron works before the Argents did.

When I pulled in, I saw Mr. Argent shooting arrows at Derek. Scott opened the door and jumped into the backseat. "Get in!"

Derek ran and jumped into the car as bullets began to bounce off. One of them nicked me, but I slammed my foot on the gas to get us out of there.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?!"

"Damnit! I had him!"

"Who, the Alpha?"

"Yes! He was right in front of me and then the frickin police showed up."

"Woah, hey, they're just doing their jobs."

Derek glared at Stiles before turning to Scott. "Yeah. Thanks to someone who made me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!"

"Can we get past that? I made a dumbass mistake, I get it."

"Alright! How did you find him?"

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" I said, reminding the guys that I was still there.

"Yeah, all of us," Stiles said, getting Derek's glare again. "Or just Ace and Scott. I'll just be back here."

"Look, the last time I talked to my sister she was close to figuring something out. She found out two things. The first was a guy named Harris."

"Our chemistry teacher?"

"I knew he was evil," I grumbled, taking a turn a little too sharply. Derek growled. "Shut up, I'll fix anything that's broken later."

"Why him?"

"I don't know yet."

"What was the second?"

Derek pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Some kind of symbol."

I glanced over and groaned in unison with Scott. Derek looked at both of us. "What? You know what this is?"

"I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace."

* * *

"This is going to be impossible you know," Scott said as we walked into school the next morning.

Stiles turned to me. "Are you sure you can't borrow it?"

"Stiles, Allison and I have only hung out a few times. And she knows that I loathe all things that make me look girly. Borrowing a necklace would be suspicious," I explained again.

"Then Scott, you need to borrow it."

"How?"

"It's easy, just say 'Allison, can I borrow your necklace? To see if there's anything on it. Or in it. That can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you.'"

"You're not helping."

"Why don't you just talk to her?"

"She won't talk to me."

"Well, it's understandable. I mean, look at it from her perspective. She thinks that Scott locked us in that chemistry classroom not to protect us, but to hurt us. Couple that with the fact that Scott was trying to kiss me in Coach's office-"

"She knows about that?" Scott asked.

I shrugged. "Allison's a smart girl. She probably knows, or someone saw us and told her. You weren't very discreet about it. You're lucky _I'm_ talking to you."

"But you know it was because of the full moon!"

"And if I'm still mad at you, then she probably is too."

"But you still have to get the necklace," Stiles said.

"Well, what if Allison only takes off the necklace in the shower or something?"

"That's why you ease back into it, okay? Get back on her good side, remind her of the good times. Then you ask for the necklace," Stiles said. Scott had a distant look on his face and I rolled my eyes. Stiles smacked his arm. "You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Stay focused, okay? Get the necklace, get the Alpha, get cured, get Allison back. In that order. Got it?" Stiles asked as we headed off to the library. It was our free period-one of the few classes we didn't have with Scott. Scott nodded and we headed down the hallway.

I sighed. "Do you really think he can convince her to let him borrow the necklace?"

"Probably not. That's Plan A. Plan B is he steals it."

"Stiles!"

"What?" He asked, stopping in the middle of the hall. "You know as well as I do that he's going to screw this up. Our plans tend to work best with more risk."

I rolled my eyes. "I know they do, but your dad being Sheriff can only keep us out of trouble for so long."

"That's why you're Plan C. If Scott can't steal it, we're going to need you to get it."

"But I can't-"

"You can't ask to borrow it, but you can steal it," he said. "Same way that you stole my car keys two minutes ago."

My eyes widened. "How did you-"

"Please. I'm the one that taught you how to pickpocket. You don't think I notice when you do it?"

"You don't notice all the time," I purred, pressing him up against the lockers. "But that's because I usually seduce you beforehand."

Stiles gulped, eyes going wide. "We have to-"

"It's our free period. We don't have to do anything. Except maybe get out of the hallway," I said, pulling Stiles into the janitor's closet.

"What about the janitor?" He asked. I could feel his heart pounding as I pulled his head down to mine.

"It happens to be his lunch break. For the entire period. Besides, I _don't_ get caught." I said before pressing my lips against Stiles'.

It took a few seconds, but he kissed me back just as feverishly as I had kissed him. Then he started placing kisses down my neck, mumbling, "I hate you."

"No you don't," I said, gasping as he found a sweet spot.

"What if I mark you up?" Stiles asked, kissing my lips again. "What's the lacrosse team going to think? Most of them will be able to tell that the marks are fresh, considering that you didn't have them this morning."

"Stiles-" I gasped out before he began biting down, purposely leaving marks. "Wait."

He looked at me and I saw that his eyes were dark with lust. Confused, I turned on the light. When I looked at myself, I groaned. "We have to stop."

"Why?" He said, pulling me to his chest.

"Stiles, you're covered in faerie dust," I pointed out.

He looked at himself. "Two questions. Why am I covered in faerie dust, and why does it look like glitter?"

"Because it basically is glitter, and because I'm 'faerie menstruating.' It should only last the rest of the period, but it's going to make you extremely horny. More than usual," I added when I saw his face.

"So, what does that mean?"

"It means that you're going to have to stay away from me for the rest of the period. Which means I'm portal jumping somewhere else. See ya!"

* * *

"How the hell did he find out?" Stiles asked when Scott had filled us in about his run in with Jackson.

"I have no idea!"

"Did he say it out loud? The word?"

"What word?"

"Werewolf. Did he say 'I know you're a werewolf?'"

"No, but he implied it pretty frickin clearly."

"Maybe it's not as bad as it seems. I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right? And if he wanted to tell someone, who's going to believe him anyway?"

"How about Allison's father?"

"Okay, it's bad."

"I need a cure. Right now."

"Does he know about Allison's father? Or me?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Okay, where's Derek?"

"Hiding like we told him to. Why?"

"I have another idea. It's going to take a little time and finesse though."

"We have that game tonight. It's quarter finals. And it's your first game!"

"I know, I know. Look, do you have a plan for Allison yet?"

"She's in my next class."

"Get the necklace."

Scott nodded and we started to walk away. "Wait. Are you covered in glitter?"

Stiles froze and I tried to hide my laughter. "Uh, yeah. Art project."

"Stiles, I can tell when you're lying. And you don't even have an art class."

"Just get the necklace."


	20. Episode 9: Part II

When I walked into the cafeteria, I was pulled aside by Lydia. "You're sitting with us today."

"Um, why?"

"Because Allison is back to moping over Scott and needs comfort. You're good at diffusing tension with jokes, so I figured you'd be useful."

"Does that mean my outfit is deemed Lydia-worthy today?" I asked as I followed her through the lunch line.

She pursed her lips and looked at me. "Actually, yes. I didn't know you owned any tights."

"Tights and leggings are the only girly things that I'll wear."

"Well, it looks good," she said. "But I don't get the shirt."

"It's a music pun, but I'm sure you don't want me to go into detail about it."

"No, I don't," she said as we sat down at the table. "Allison, would you like to fill in Sophia about what Scott did?"

"Yes, what did the moron do this time?" I asked.

She smiled a little bit, which I knew was a start. "Well, he sent me a bunch of pictures that he'd taken from when we were still together."

"And how does that make you feel?" I asked, putting forth my best therapist impression.

She cracked a full grin this time before it was wiped off her face by the memory. "I miss him, but I couldn't handle the lying anymore. And then he went and was kissing you-"

"You know that he was just messed up in the head that day, right?" I butt in. "Otherwise Stiles probably would've ripped him a new one."

"What do you see in that dork?"

"Lydia, I've been friends with him since Preschool. I know literally everything about him. There's a lot of things that he keeps hidden from everyone-other than his closest friends."

"Is he a good kisser?"

"You don't need to know," I said, giving her a grin.

Allison laughed. "Lydia, thinking of stealing him for yourself?"

Jackson grumbled something from next to Lydia, but we all ignored him. Then he got up and left, freeing us girls up to talk about whatever we wanted to. I was telling them how good of a cuddler Stiles was-even though he'd never admit it-when a loud crack echoed through the cafeteria. We turned and saw that Scott had broken his lunch tray in half.

I noticed that he was glaring at someone, and when I followed his gaze, I saw that it was Jackson. "Well, that's probably my cue to go figure out what's up. But, Allison, if you ever need to talk, you have my phone number. Shoot me a text or call me and I'll try to be there as soon as I can, 'kay? And Lydia…same goes for you."

When we got out of the Jeep after school, I grabbed Stiles' keys out of his hand and unlocked his front door. He followed me in and we both headed up to his room to work on his plan. He sat down at his computer and I leaned over his shoulder.

"Hey Stiles!" His dad called.

"Yo, D-Derek." He said as we both spotted Derek in the corner of his room. He put a finger to his lips and pointed at the door. Stiles ran to the door, shutting it halfway. I ducked under his arm.

"What'd you say?"

"What? I said yo…Dad."

"Uh, listen, I've got something I've got to take care of, but uh…um, I'm going to be there tonight. First game."

"My first game. That's great. Awesome. Ah…good."

Sheriff smiled. "I'm very happy for you. And I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks. Me too. I'm happy and proud…of myself."

"So, they're really going to let you play, right?"

"They'd better," I said. "It took me forever to beg Coach to give him a shot."

"I'm very proud."

"Me too. Again, I'm-" Stiles got out before his dad hugged him. I smiled, basking in the love of the father-son moment.

"See ya there."

"Take it easy."

Stiles and I went back into his room. Stiles locked the door and then Derek pushed him up against his door, causing me to grit my teeth.

"You say one word-"

"What, like, hey Dad, Derek Hale's in my room. Bring your gun." Stiles said. Derek glared at him. "Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass it's my house, my rules, Buddy."

Derek slowly released Stiles and pulled his jacket straight. I was starting to giggle, and bit my lip to hide it. Stiles did the same to Derek, who then started at him. "Oh my god."

"Scott going to get the necklace?"

"No, he's still working on it. But there's something else we can try." Stiles said. Derek moved his arms telling him to continue. "The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."

"So?"

"So, it wasn't Scott."

"Well can you find out who sent it?"

"No, not me." Stiles said. Derek turned to look at me, and I shook my head. "But I think I know somebody who can."

"Really?" I asked, not having been clued in on this part of the plan.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah…but I'm going to need you to call Danny."

"Stiles-"

"I know that you don't like doing this to people, but we need to do this."

I ground my teeth, knowing that he was right. People would keep getting hurt if I didn't do this. I pulled out my cell phone. "Fine. But you owe me."

"You want me to do what?" Danny asked Stiles, once Stiles had explained most of the plan to Danny. He'd obviously left out the supernatural bits, but had filled him in on most of it.

"Trace a text."

"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do."

"We will, once you trace the text!"

"And what makes you think I know how?"

"I-I looked up your arrest reports…"

"I-I was thirteen. They dropped the charges. No. We're doing lab work." Danny looked backwards and saw Derek sitting in the chair. "Who's he again?"

"Oh, that's just Stiles' extremely hot cousin…Miguel." I said, knowing that Danny was more into guys. Stiles shot me a look which I promptly returned.

"Is that…blood on his shirt?"

"Yeah-yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds…hey Miguel! I thought I told you that you could borrow one of my shirts."

Derek slammed his book shut and walked over to Stiles dresser. I had cracked a grin, but was hiding it with my own Chemistry book. Stiles kept talking to Danny. "So I think you and I both know that you've got the skills to trace that text, so-"

"Uh, Stiles?" Derek said, getting his attention.

"Yes?"

"This. No fit."

"Then try something else on." He said, an edge to his voice. Then he noticed that Danny was staring. "Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think Danny?"

"Huh?"

"The shirt."

"It's-It's not really his color."

I snorted into my book, but covered it up with a coughing fit. Derek sent a glare at both me and Stiles as he ripped off the shirt.

"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you Danny-boy?"

"You're a horrible person."

"I know, it keeps me awake at night. Anyway, about that text-"

"Stiles! None of these fit!" Derek said, knowing what Stiles was doing and trying to hurry along the process.

It only took one more look for Danny to crack. "I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of text."

I got off the bed. "Come on Miguel. Let's go find you a shirt that fits."

"There. The text was sent from a computer. This one."

"Registered to that account name?"

"No, that can't be right."

We all looked at the computer, amazed to see that the computer that had sent it was registered to Melissa McCall-Scott's mom.

"Why did you need me to do this?"

"Danny, I'm really sorry about this," I said, swirling the wind around in my hand.

"Sorry for-"

I blew the wind into his face, lacing it with faerie dust. Danny fainted, but Derek caught him and maneuvered him to Stiles' bed.

"What did you do that for?!" Stiles said, starting to freak out.

"Stiles, relax. He'll wake up in about five seconds and only think that he did lab work. I wiped his memory so that we don't drag another innocent person into this. When he wakes up, he'll leave to get to the game-which is what we _should_ be doing."

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but Danny sat up. "Well, thanks for nothing, but I've gotta head to the game…aren't you playing first line tonight?"

"Yeah, but there's one last thing I have to do first…" Stiles said. "But I'll see you there."

"Yep. Bye," Danny said as he left the room. We waited for him to leave Stiles' driveway before we ran downstairs and into Stiles' Jeep. I climbed into the backseat.

Stiles called Scott. "…yeah I did and it looks just like the drawing…"

Derek grabbed Stiles' arm to speak into the phone. "Yeah and there's gotta be something on the back of it, like an inscription, an opening, something!"

"_No, no, the thing is flat, and no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you, you're supposed to be here, you're first line…you're not going to play if you're not here to start._"

"I know! Look, if you see my dad, tell him-tell him I'll be there, I'm just going to be a little bit late."

I grabbed the phone from Stiles. "And tell Coach that I have bad cramps or something!"

Stiles grabbed the phone back. "Alright, thanks."

"You're not going to make it."

"I know."

"And you didn't tell him about his mom either."

"Not until we find out the truth."

"By the way, one more thing."

"What?" Stiles asked, before Derek slammed his head into the steering wheel.

"Oh, god. What the hell was that-"

"You know what that was for. Go. Go!"

Stiles and I climbed out of the Jeep and walked inside. I instantly got an eerie feeling in the pit of my stomach and grabbed onto his hand. He gave me a look. "Stiles, look around. When has a hospital _ever_ been this empty?"

"Never."

"Call Derek."

"Fine," he said, getting his phone out of his pocket and dialing. "Derek, there's no one here."

"_Try to find my uncle's nurse._"

"Derek, we're not going to be able to find her."

"_Ask for Jennifer._"

Stiles and I walked into his uncle's room only to find it empty. I let my glamor drop next to Stiles, staying on the offensive. "He's not here either."

"_What?_"

"He's not here either, he's gone, Derek."

"_Stiles, you two get out of there right now. It's him! He's the Alpha!_ _Get out!_"

Stiles pulled the phone away from his ear and we backed up from the doorway. I shrieked when I saw Peter standing just around the corner.

"Sophia, nice to see you again. Though you look different," he said, glancing at my faerie form. "And you must be Stiles."

Stiles and I turned to run, but his nurse blocked our way. "What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over."

"You-and him…you're the one who-oh my-and he's the…oh my god we're going to die. We're going to die." Stiles panicked, before Derek showed up and punched out the nurse.

"That's not nice. She's my nurse."

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way."

"Ah, damn," Stiles said, before dropping to the ground and crawling out of the way. I sped backwards behind Derek, but didn't go much further.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? My own family?"

Derek growled and leapt at his uncle, who slammed him into the wall. I saw that Stiles still wasn't quite out of the way and flew over. I grabbed him and pulled him to a safe zone, watching Derek intently in case he needed help.

"Ace, let's go," Stiles whispered from behind me.

I didn't want to leave Derek, but I knew that if I tried to help, Peter was probably going to rip me apart. And I had promised Stiles that I wouldn't take off on him again because of the incident at the school, so I had no choice but to hop in the Jeep and leave.

"I hope Derek is okay."

**A/N: I finally got around to making Ace's outfits for the season! It's only for the ones I'm specific on, but if you want to see them find bpfish on ! They're under the Ace of Hearts collection and the episode/chapter title should be the title on them!**


	21. Episode 10

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has been favoriting (36 of you) and following (53 of you)! I'm glad to know that so many of you like this story. As of this very moment, it has had over 7500 views! So I want to thank all of you!**

**And thanks to QueenSparks203 for reviewing. Now that I know that at least one reader wants me to continue through all the seasons, I'll do my best to fit Ace in with the rest of the cast. And maybe her little brother will get added into the mix...**

**One last thing-please forgive me for the shortness of this chapter. This is another one of those that doesn't really have much room for Ace to grow. She's just kind of a spectator. So, happy reading and please review!**

"Yo."

"Sup!"

I rolled my eyes in the backseat. The boys were tailing Jackson once Scott had told us that Mr. Argent and Kate, whom I still hadn't met, thought that he was the other Beta.

"Everything okay?"

"Hey Scott. Your friend here was just having car trouble. We're just taking a look."

"There's a shop right down the street, I'm sure that they have a tow truck."

"Yeah, want a ride?" Stiles asked, and Scott opened the door. "Come on Jackson, you're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself."

I leaned forward and smacked Stiles on the shoulder. "Come on Jackson. We can get this worked out real quick."

Jackson nodded and started to walk toward the Jeep. I noticed Mr. Argent put something back underneath the hood. "Hey boys-and Sophia."

We turned around and he started Jackson's Jeep up with no problem. "I told you I knew a few things about cars."

With that, he walked away and drove off, leaving us by ourselves. "What, are you following me now?"

"Yes, you stupid freaking idiot, you almost gave away everything right there!"

"What are you talking about?"

"He thinks _you're_ the second Beta!"

"What?"

"He thinks you're me!" Scott yelled, punching the Jeep.

"Dude, my Jeep." Stiles said.

"I'll fix it later," I mumbled to him, keeping Jackson out of the whole faerie loop for now.

"I could hear your heart beating from a mile away-literally. Now he thinks that there's something wrong and I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!"

Scott went to punch the Jeep again, but Stiles grabbed him. "Okay, okay, okay. Why don't we just step away from Stiles' Jeep."

"You know what, this is your problem, not mine. Okay, I didn't say anything which means you're the one that's going to get me killed. Okay, this is your fault!" Jackson yelled, pushing Scott into the Jeep.

"Can we stop hitting my Jeep?" Stiles said, getting in between the boys.

"Guys, seriously! Knock it off!" I said.

"When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you. I can't protect anyone." Scott said, glancing over at Stiles.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"You know, now you have to do it. Get me what I want and I will be fine protecting myself."

"No you won't! Just trust me! All it does is make things worse."

"Oh yeah, really? You can hear anything you want, run faster than humanly possible-sounds like a real hardship McCall!"

"I can run really fast now. Except half the time, I'm running away from people trying to kill me! And I can hear things, like-like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me. I'm not lying to you! It ruins your life."

"It ruined your life. You had all the power in the world and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like? It's like you turned 16 and someone bought you a Porsche when they should've started you out with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche." Jackson said before getting in his Porsche and squealing out of the parking lot.

I gritted my teeth. "Would anyone miss him if I created a tornado and swept him up in it?"

"Come on. Let's go."

* * *

The day passed like they usually did, and that night Stiles and I headed over to his house. He grabbed a half-gallon of milk from his fridge and took a sip. "Want some?"

I shook my head, looking into the other room at his dad. "What are you up to Sheriff?"

"Work."

"Anything we can help with?" I asked gently.

"If one of you poured me an ounce of whiskey, that'd be awfully nice."

I grabbed a tumbler and Stiles grabbed the whiskey. "Any leads?"

"Hey," Sheriff said, smacking Stiles hand away with his pen. "You know I can't discuss that with you…not too much."

Stiles poured an ounce and then glanced at me. I shook my head, but he filled the tumbler anyway. "Okay, there you go Dad. Bottom's up."

Sheriff drained the glass and put it back onto his coaster, eyes never leaving his work. "Derek Hale would be a whole Hale of a lot-a Hale of a lot?"

I started giggling. "Hell of a lot?"

"Hell. Yes. He would be a hell of a lot easier to catch if we could get an actual picture of him."

"How do you not have a picture of him?"

"It's the weirdest thing. It's like every time we try to get a mug shot, it's like two…laser beams are pointing at the camera."

"Nice," Stiles said, looking at me in question. I shrugged, not knowing why that didn't happen to me.

"Oh my god. That ounce hit me like a brick. And I have said way too much. If either of you repeat any of that-"

"Dad! It's me and Ace. We're not going to say anything. Come on." Stiles said before sliding evidence out of a folder.

"See, the thing is, is that they're all connected. I mean the bus driver that got killed he was an insurance investigator assigned to the Hale house fire."

"Terminated under suspicion of fraud."

"Exactly."

"Who else?" I asked, piecing together everything in my head lightning fast.

"The video store clerk who got his throat slashed. He's a convicted felon, history of arson."

"What about the guys that were killed in the woods? They have arson on their record too, don't they?" I asked, glancing at Stiles. He had the same look on his face.

"They all had something to do with the fire," he whispered. I nodded. "Another shot?!"

"No, no, no-no more."

"Dad, come on. You work really hard, alright? You deserve it."

"Oh my god, I'm going to have such a hangover."

"You mean you are going to have such a good night's sleep," he said, turning toward me to fill up the tumbler. "And I am going to have an eternity in the lowest circle of hell."

Many shots later, I caught the tumbler before the Sheriff rolled it off the table. "Stiles, Ace, there's just so many questions."

"Like what?"

"Why would Derek want to kill everyone involved with the fire? And why start with his sister, I mean…she had nothing to do with it. And why make it look like some kind of animal did it? When that cougar ended up in the parking lot, I checked with animal control. You know that instances of wild animal reports are up 70 percent over the past few months? It's like they're just going crazy…I don't know what…"

"Or something is scaring them out."

"You know I miss talking to you," Sheriff said, looking at Stiles.

Feeling as though I was intruding on a moment, I got up and went into the kitchen. Stiles said something about making a phone call, but froze when the Sheriff said something about missing Stiles' mom. Stiles glanced at me.

"I'm gonna go. Take care of him."

* * *

About an hour later my phone went off. "Hello?"

"Hey, I'm swinging by your house to pick you up. I need your help."

"Stiles, what's wrong?"

"Scott called me. He said that his mom is out on a date with Peter. We have to find a way to stop them or slow them down."

When Stiles got there, I was waiting on my front porch, bouncing up and down on my heels. Mrs. McCall was like a second mom to me. There was no way I was going to let her get sucked into this.

I jumped into the Jeep, asking, "Where are they?"

"Um, well…"

"You don't know?!"

"Scott said he didn't know where they were going. Just that they left his house."

I groaned. "Fine. Give me a second."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, sylphs are also faeries of knowledge. If I can remember how to access the realm I should be able to figure out where they are."

I closed my eyes and blocked everything out. My mom had said to remember my dreams. Every night seemed like a dream, but it was actually a reality. My human body rested while my faerie body went to lessons. If I could just remember the right lesson-

"I know where they are!" I said, eyes flying open. I gave Stiles directions which he immediately followed. We sped down the roads, only slowing once we got closer. They were pulled over on the side of the road, giving me a bad mental picture. "What do we do?"

"Is your seatbelt on?"

"Yes, but why-"

"Hold on." He said, pressing down hard on the gas pedal.

I held back my shriek as he rammed the back of their car. "Stiles!"

"Are you kidding me? Stiles!"

Stiles and I jumped out of the Jeep. "Mrs. McCall?"

"Yes!"

"Wow. This is just crazy. What a coincidence. I-I do not know what happened. You guys just came out of nowhere."

"Came out of nowhere? We were parked on the side of the road!"

"Mrs. McCall, it's probably my fault," I said, getting her attention off of my idiot of a boyfriend, who was struggling to keep her talking. She turned to me, an eyebrow raised. "I was distracting him."

Stiles turned red as Mrs. McCall made a face. "We should probably call the cops, you know? Fill out an accident report thing."

"I don't think that's necessary."

"Are you sure? I think I'm feeling a little whiplash."

"Whiplash?! You hit us!"

"Why don't we let the children go back to their shenanigans and go back to our date?" Peter asked, wrapping an arm around Mrs. McCall.

She surprised all of us by pushing him away. "We'll have to take a rain check. I just want to go home. I'm so sorry about all of this."

Peter gave her a charming smile. "No, no. It's quite alright."

When she got into the car, he gave us a glare. Then his gaze stopped on me-the same way Derek's had when he'd first seen me. A little smile appeared on his face before he took off.

"Ah, shit."

"What?"

"He knows, Stiles. He knows that _I'm_ the faerie."


	22. Episode 11: Part I

**A/N: I felt so bad about the crappiness of the last chapter that I wrote episode 11 in one day. Hope you guys like this one better, there's lots of Ace.**

**By the way, if anyone has a good ship name for Ace x Stiles, it would be highly appreciated! I have one in mind in case I don't hear a better one, but it'd be better if it came from my readers! Let me know in a review!**

"Call it again."

"Scott, it's not here," I said, exasperated.

Scott began to rifle through the sheets on his bed. Stiles said, "So you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?"

"I can't afford a new one! And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek."

"A: you're not alone. You have me and Ace. And B: Didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead."

"The Argents plan was to use him to get to the Alpha. They're not going to kill him."

"So then, let them do what they're planning. You know, they use Derek to get Peter. Problem solved." Stiles said. I elbowed him in the side, shooting him a look.

"Not if Peter is going after Allison to find Derek! I can't protect her on my own. Which means we need to find Derek first. Just-just help me."

Stiles turned to me. "Why can't you find Derek? Do that thing that helped us find Scott's mom when Peter tried to take her on a date."

"I tried that already. It didn't work," I said grumpily. "Which means either I can't access all of my memories still, or the Argents have a way to block faerie searching. Or both-probably both. And Scott, maybe you lost your phone when you and Derek were fighting."

"Remember that? When he was trying to kill you? After you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?"

"And why couldn't you just let him kill Jackson? That would've made a bunch of people's lives a lot better." I pouted.

Scott turned toward us. "He wasn't going to kill anyone. And I'm not letting him-or Jackson-die."

"Could you at least think about letting him die? For me?"

"Hey, I actually like Derek. I'm with Scott on this one," I said, punching Stiles in the shoulder.

"Yeah, I know you like Derek. 'Hey Danny, this is Stiles' hot cousin.'" He mimicked, giving me a look.

I smirked. "You're still jealous of that?"

"I do _not_ get jealous."

"You _totally_ get jealous. You were jealous when Scott tried to kiss me-which we're completely over by the way, Scott-and you're jealous that I think Derek is hot."

"You're supposed to say that about me," Stiles grumbled.

I gave him a quick kiss. "I could list the reasons that I think you're hot, but I don't think that Scott wants to hear them. I might scar him for life."

Stiles blushed and then looked over at Scott, noticing that something was up. "What?"

"My mom just got home from work." He said. Stiles and I stayed quiet, letting Scott listen in to whatever she was saying.

Stiles wrapped an arm around me when he noticed how I was reacting to the look on Scott's face. "Is she okay?" Scott shook his head. "What's she doing?"

"Crying." Scott said before sitting down on his bed, looking defeated.

"Scott. You can't protect everyone."

"I have to."

* * *

"You want me to take her to the formal?" I heard Jackson asked as I walked up behind him in the locker room.

"I don't want you to, I need you to."

"Screw you. You know what, screw you too. In fact, screw each other."

"I'll protest against that," I said, moving around Jackson and into Stiles' arms. "Besides, Scott saved your life."

"He left me for dead."

"I got shot for you."

"Oh yeah? Show me the bullet wound."

"You know it healed."

"Hm. Convenient."

"Just do it for Allison, 'kay? She's in serious danger. I'm talking around the clock danger. And she needs someone to keep an eye on her at the dance."

"Have her dad do it. He's the one actually equipped to handle this."

"How am I supposed to do that a-and keep him from finding out about me?"

"Not my problem." Jackson said, trying to walk away.

Scott put an arm up against the lockers. "You're her friend too. You are. All that time you spent with her to get to me, you can't tell me that you didn't get to know her and like her. It's Allison. It's impossible not to like her. You can't tell me that you don't care if she gets hurt."

"What if I get hurt?"

"Then it's worth it."

"Not to me." Jackson said before storming off.

Stiles looked at Scott. "Well, I shouldn't say I told you so…because it's not strong enough. How about I'm always right and you should listen to what I have to say and never disagree ever-ever-for the sake of your wolvelyhood?"

"I'm not done." Scott said, following Jackson.

"You're not done." Stiles said, pressing back into the lockers.

I smiled, knowing exactly what Scott was planning on doing.

* * *

Later on, as we were spying on Jackson making absolute sure that he was taking Allison, Stiles said, "Hey, don't worry. I'll still be there."

"And, um, who are you taking?" I asked.

Stiles blinked, confused. "You?"

"Stiles, you're going to have to find a better way to ask me than that." I said, grinning at him.

He mock-glared at me. "I hate you."

"I'm still going." Scott said, pulling me and Stiles out of our play-fighting.

"Is that such a good idea? Do you even have a date?"

"Not yet."

"Do you have a suit?"

"Not yet."

"Stiles, do _you_ have a suit?"

"Actually, yes, I do. Since I had assumed that we were going together," he said, before turning back to Scott. "Do you have a ticket to the formal? Like I do, since I bought one for me and my wonderful soul-mate. Or a ride there?"

"No and no."

"So, you're going to ride your bike to a dance that you're not even allowed to go to, without a date, a suit, or a way in, with werewolves and werewolf hunters all out to kick your little werewolf ass?"

"Yeah. You guys gonna help me?"

"Hell yeah."

"I would, but I'm going dress shopping with Lydia and Allison after school. Better find a good way to ask me soon, Stilinski. Someone else might ask first."


	23. Episode 11: Part II

"Nothing is wrong, I just-I got a lot on my mind."

"You could smile at least. Haven't you heard the saying 'Never frown, someone could be falling in love with your smile?' Smile, Allison."

"Yeah, I'm buying your dress," I said, poking her in the side. "Even though you know that I was trying to get away from Scott when he pulled me into Coach's office, it's the least I can do."

"I know, and it's more than I expected. So I set up a little something," she said, exchanging glances with Lydia.

I gave them I confused look before I turned around. Stiles was standing at the perfume counter. He must've sprayed something, because he started sneezing. I started laughing and he turned to look at us, a sheepish smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, a small smile gracing my face as I gave him a kiss.

"You told me that I had to find a good way to ask you…so I recruited Allison and Lydia to help me. They were the ones to get you here."

"And now that I'm here?"

Stiles gave me a grin and pulled out a small box. "Ace, will you please go to the winter formal with me? Not just as my date, but as my soul-mate?"

As he said this, he opened the box. I gasped when I saw what was inside. It was a pair of earrings that looked a lot like my own wings when I was in faerie form. Tears sprang up to my eyes as I wrapped my arms around him. "Yes."

Stiles kissed me and spun me around. "Now, Lydia told me that I'm not allowed to see your dress until the night of the dance, so I have to go."

I kissed him again taking the earrings from him. "Don't worry, you'll love it. And I'll get you a tie to match, kay?"

He nodded, pulling me closer. "One last kiss before I go?"

"Of course," I said, doing as he asked.

"Ahem. We have shopping to do now."

I laughed and pulled away from Stiles. Lydia grabbed both me and Allison and practically marched us to the dress section. When we got there, she found an assistant to help her and began piling dresses into the poor girl's arms.

Allison and I were left to ourselves for once. We were both just browsing when I heard a voice that sent chills down my back. "That's not your color. Sorry if that's intrusive, but considering your skin tone…I'd go lighter."

"Cause I'm pale."

"Fair. You can't call skin like yours pale. Not skin that perfect."

"Okay."

"Trust me, I have a…unique perspective on the subject. Do you mind?" Peter asked, grabbing Allison's hand and comparing a dress to it. "See? Much better. You're not here alone, are you?"

"No, we're shopping together, along with another friend of ours," I but in, coming over with a dress that I'd found.

"High school dance?"

"Formal," Allison said quietly. I could tell that Peter was starting to freak her out.

"Thank you sir, but I think we're going to try these on now," I said, pulling Allison to the dressing room.

Lydia squealed when she saw the dresses we'd picked out. "Oh my goodness, Allison! That looks so good on you!"

"Thanks," she said, smiling as she looked in the mirror.

Lydia then turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "You know, when you said that you'd bought Stiles' tie first, I was worried that you weren't going to find a dress that matched. But that dress goes perfect with the tie you got him."

I smiled at her. "I know. And it has to go with the tie because the tie is an inside joke between us."

Lydia rolled her eyes and we headed to the checkout counter.

* * *

On Friday as I was leaving the school with the guys, Lydia grabbed my arm. "Nope. You're getting ready with me and Allison."

"Lydia-"

"Don't worry, we're getting ready at your house and then I'm dropping Allison off at hers and heading to mine when we've all finished. It's all planned out, I talked to your mom about it already," she said, pulling me to her car.

Stiles shot me a confused look, so I sent him a text.

**_Guess I'm getting ready with Lydia and Allison. Pick me up at seven?_**

**_At your house?_**

**_Yep. And don't worry-I have your tie._**

* * *

After hours of primping, Lydia finally deemed us all ready. She left the house with a smile. "He's not going to know what hit him. And by the way-do yourself a favor and look in the mirror. I know that you haven't since I said you were done."

She left and I took a deep breath before going into the bathroom to look in the mirror. Lydia was right, I looked beautiful. The red and black dress went perfectly with my heels-and Stiles' tie of course. My hair was done perfectly, and the red lipstick really popped. As for my eye makeup, she'd made it look natural, but still put on eyeliner and mascara.

"Sophia, Stiles is here!"

I grabbed my-Lydia's-purse and ran down the stairs. When I walked into the foyer, my mom gasped. "Oh, honey! You look lovely!"

"Thanks Mom," I said, turning to Stiles with a grin. "What do you think?"

"You look beautiful," he said, pulling his hands out from behind his back. Inside was a corsage with roses and black ribbon. When I saw just how perfect it went with the dress, I raised an eyebrow. "Um, I may have forced Lydia to let me know the colors of your dress."

I smiled and let him put on the corsage. "Now close your eyes."

He nodded and did as I said. I pulled the tie out of the purse and quickly tied it on him. When I stepped back, my mom laughed. "Open."

He looked down at his tie and laughed. "Ace of Hearts tie?"

"I wanted it to be special." I said, giving him a smirk.

"Picture time!"

* * *

"Sorry about all the pictures," I said as Stiles helped me out of the Jeep when we got to the school.

"Don't worry about it," he said, taking my arm and leading me into the gym. "I would've been disappointed if I didn't get any pictures with you in this dress."

The gym was actually decorated pretty nicely. I smiled as I walked in. Stiles gave me a funny look. "What?"

"The gym doesn't look half bad. And they must've sprayed something to cover up the smell of sweaty boys," I teased, poking him in the side.

He flashed me a grin. "Oh, come on. You love the smell of sweaty boys."

"Maybe, but not at a winter formal," I said. "Let's go dance."

Stiles nodded and we headed out to the dance floor. After a few minutes of dancing, Coach's voice echoed across the gym. "McCall! I see you!"

Stiles and I watched as Coach pushed kids out of the way, trying to find Scott. When he finally found him, and the crowd parted, I burst out laughing. Scott had grabbed Danny to dance with, making it look like Coach was homophobic. Once Stiles saw what had happened, he snorted. "Nice move Scott."

Once the band started again, a slow song this time, I saw Scott head over to Allison. He opened his mouth, but Allison spoke first. She must've said something about wanting to dance because Scott smiled and led her to the dance floor, relatively close to me and Stiles.

"Aww, happy endings all around," I cooed loud enough for Allison to hear me.

She turned and stuck her tongue out at me. "You've had a happy ending pretty much since school started."

"Some people get theirs faster than others," I said, winking at her before Stiles and I spun away.

He brushed some hair behind my ear and smiled. "You wore the earrings. When Lydia told me the colors of your dress, I was sure that they wouldn't match."

"I don't care. They're from you and I love them," I said, pulling him closer. He smiled and began to kiss me. I kissed him back, curling around him as much as I wanted to. It was a school dance-there were enough teenagers making out that we didn't really stick out too much.

After a while Stiles pulled away, breathing heavily. "Our happy ending could've started years ago if I hadn't overlooked you for Lydia."

"Stiles-"

"I was stupid," he said, cutting me off. "Stupid and-"

I kissed him to shut him up. "Stiles, you're not the only one. I had crushes on plenty of other guys-including Danny at one point."

"Yeah, but I only liked Lydia. I was obsessed with her."

"I know-wait. Where is Lydia?" I asked, looking around. "She wouldn't be one to leave the dance."

"Well since Scott is with Allison now, maybe she went to find Jackson."

"Jackson has been gone a while…Stiles, we need to find Lydia. Now would be the perfect time for Peter to pull something. All of us have our guards down."

"Okay, okay. Let's split up and meet back here in fifteen."

I nodded headed one direction while Stiles headed the other way. I didn't see Lydia on the dance floor, so I moved to the bleachers to get a better view of the tables-still no Lydia. She must've thought that Jackson went outside, so I left through the back doors.

As soon as I walked out, I saw the lights coming on by the lacrosse field. I ran as fast as I could trying to get there before something bad happened. When I finally saw Lydia, I screamed, "Lydia, run!"

She turned toward me and then back to Peter, who bit and clawed at her. Tears filled my eyes as I finally reached her, pulling my dress up to kneel next to her. Then I heard Stiles yelling for me to run, but I gently laid Lydia on the grass.

Peter growled at me. Stiles, finally reaching us, said, "Don't kill them. Please."

"Of course not. As long as one of you can tell me how to find Derek."

"What?"

"Tell me how to find Derek Hale," Peter said, brushing a claw down Lydia's face. I winced, moving closer to Stiles.

"I don't know that. How would either of us know that?"

"Because you're the clever one, aren't you?" He said to Stiles. Then he turned to me. "And you-it took me a little while to figure out that the faerie was you. But you're a sylph-a faerie of knowledge. A changeling and royalty-an uncommon duo. Little miss Fayette."

Panic boiled in my blood. I hadn't told anyone my faerie name-the name I used in Avalon. There was no possible way that he could've known that…unless-

"I don't know where Derek is-I already tried the search for him. The Argents must've figured out that I'm a faerie. They have a way to block it."

"You I believe. Stiles-not so much. Deception has a particularly acrid scent. Tell me the truth…or I'll rip both of them apart."

"Look, I swear to god I have no idea."

"TELL ME!"

"Okay, okay, look. I think he knew."

"Knew what?"

"Derek. I think he knew he was going to be caught."

"By the Argents. And?"

"When they were shooting-when he got shot…I think he took Scott's phone."

"Why?"

"They all have GPS now. So if he still has it…and if it's still on…you can find him."

**A/N: Only one more episode to go before I finish off with this story. Luckily, I'm continuing through all the seasons, so there's going to be more Ace.**

**There is a polyvore set for this chapter, so find the link on my profile or search for bpfish on polyvore!**


	24. Episode 12: Part I

**A/N: And here we have it-Part I of the epic two part finale of _Ace of Hearts_! I'm going to skip the super long author's note and just let you guys get to it! Happy reading (and hopefully reviewing)!**

"You're coming with me," Peter said to Stiles. I had started to creep away when he whirled on me. "Both of you."

"No. I'm not just letting you leave her here."

"You don't have a choice, you are _both_ coming with me."

"Just kill me, look, I don't care anymore! As long as you leave Lydia and Ace alone," Stiles pleaded.

Peter put his claws under Stiles chin, forcing him to stand up. "Call your friend. Tell Jackson where she is, that's all you get."

Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Jackson. I stood and brushed the grass off my knees before Peter grabbed my arm. He tugged me to Stiles Jeep and made me sit in the middle. "A lady can't climb over a seat in a dress."

I glared at him until Stiles got in. Then I moved closer to Stiles. Peter looked at me. "That's a little rude. I've been nothing but nice to you since we met."

"You bit Lydia."

"Don't feel bad. If she lives she'll become a werewolf. She'll be incredibly powerful."

"Yeah. And once a month she'll go out of her freaking mind and try to kill us."

"Actually, considering she's a woman, twice a month," Peter said sarcastically. We drove a while longer before he said, "Pull into that parking garage."

Stiles did as Peter asked. The second he'd parked, Peter leapt out of the car and pulled Stiles out. Then he offered me a hand, a smug smile on his face. I glared at him as I took it. I'd rather have him help me out of the Jeep then flash him.

"Whose car is this?" I asked as he led me over to a car.

"It belonged to my nurse."

"What happened to your nur-oh my god!"

His nurse was bloodied, bruised, and clearly dead. Peter grabbed a laptop case out of the trunk before turning and seeing the looks on me and Stiles' faces. "I got better."

Peter started unpacking, handing things to Stiles, who said, "You're not going to get a signal down here. Oh. My-fi. And you're a Mac guy. Does that go for all werewolves or is that just a personal preference?"

"Shut up," I hissed to Stiles, punching him in the arm.

"Turn it on, get connected."

"You know, you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here," Stiles said, doing as he was told. "Look, you still need Scott's user name and password and neither one of us knows them."

"Both of you know both of them."

"No, we don't."

"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell that you're lying."

"Dude, I swear to god-"

Peter slammed his face down into the laptop. I glared at him. "Hey!"

"I can be very persuasive. Don't make me persuade you."

"What happens after you find Derek?"

"Don't think Stiles, type."

"You're going to kill people, aren't you?" I asked, glued to Stiles side.

"Only the responsible ones."

"Look, if I do this…you have to promise to leave Scott out of it."

Peter sighed. "Do you know why wolves hunt in packs? It's because their favorite prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek _and_ Scott. I need both of them."

"He's not going to help you."

"Oh, he will. Because it'll save Allison. And you will because it will save Sophia and Scott."

"What do you mean?"

"When they catch him-and they will-do you really think that they're going to let him live? Especially after having been so close to one of their own. Stiles…all of the power is in your hands now. It's your choice. Are you going to save him? Your best friend? Who you know so well, you even have his username and password."

Stiles let out a breath and started typing. Peter stared at the screen. "His username is 'Allison?'…His password is also 'Allison?'"

"Still want him in your pack?" I asked, glad to have a little bit of the upper hand. Peter rolled his eyes.

It was taking a little bit to load, and Peter wasn't the most patient. He gave me and Stiles a look. Stiles moved to block me. "It's loading…come on-wait what? That's where they're keeping him? His own house?"

"Not at it," Peter said, packing up his laptop. "Under it."

"Why, what's under it?"

"A tunnel in the basement I used to escape the fire. I know exactly where that is," Peter said. As soon as the words left his mouth, a howl echoed through the parking garage. "And I'm not the only one."

Peter put his laptop in the back of his car and froze when another howl echoed through the parking garage. "Give me your keys."

"Careful, she grinds in second," Stiles said, handing them over. Peter simply wrapped his hand around them and bent them beyond repair. "So you're not going to kill us?"

"Don't-" I started, but Peter turned on us.

"Oh, god," Stiles said, backing up.

"Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here."

"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs and you're not the bad guy here?"

"I like you Stiles. Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?"

"What?"

"Do you want the bite?" He asked, enunciating more clearly. "If it doesn't kill you-and it could-you'll become like us."

"Like you?"

"Yes. A werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture? That first night in the woods I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could've easily been you. You'd be every bit as powerful as him-and more powerful than Sophia. No more standing by his side, watching him become quicker, more popular…you'd be equals. Maybe more…" He said, taking Stiles' wrist. I stood off to the side, unable to do anything. It was Stiles' choice. "Yes or no?"

Peter grew his fangs and was about to bite Stiles when Stiles pulled away. "I don't want to be like you."

"Do you know what I heard just then? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words 'I don't want.' You may believe that you're telling me the truth but you're lying to yourself. Goodbye Stiles. Sophia." He said, nodding at the both of us before taking off in his car.

Once Peter's car was gone, I let my glamor fall. Stiles looked at me. "What are you doing?"

"Well, hopefully two pillars can count as a doorway," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along with me.

When we stepped through, we were at the front doors of the hospital. I quickly threw my glamor back up before anyone noticed and we ran to the elevator. Both of us were bouncing up and down impatiently. The bell dinged as the doors opened on Lydia's floor.

We both ran forward, but Sheriff pushed Stiles back. "You know what, it's a good thing we're in a hospital because I'm going to kill you."

"I'm sorry. I lost the keys to my Jeep and we had to run all the way here."

"Stiles, I don't care!"

"Is she gonna be okay?"

Sheriff turned and looked through the window at Lydia before turning back to us. "I don't know. Partially because I don't know what happened. She lost a lot of blood but there's something else going on with her."

"What do you mean?" I asked, grabbing Stiles' hand.

"The doctors say it's like she's having an allergic reaction. Her body keeps going into shock," he said. Stiles and I exchanged glances. "Did you see anything? Do you have any idea who or what attacked her?"

"No. By the time we got there, she was covered in blood. Since Stiles had lost his keys, we had to call Jackson to take her here." I said.

"What about Scott?"

"What do you mean, what about him?"

"Did he see anything?"

"Is he not here?"

"What are you talking about? I've been calling him on his cell phone, I've gotten no response."

Stiles and I looked at Jackson, who shrugged. "Yeah, and you're not going to get one."

"Stiles, Sophia, just go wait with your friends."

"Dad, just tell us. You know it has something to do with Derek."

"I thought you guys said you barely knew him."

"Alright, we might know him a little better than that."

"You do realize that I'm elected to this job right?" Sheriff asked, grabbing Stiles by the neck and dragging him down the hall. I followed.

"And if we help you figure this out, you'll be re-elected. Dad, come on."

"That girl in there has nothing to do with a six year old arson case."

"When did you decide it was definitely arson?"

"We got a key witness, and no, I'm not telling you who it is. We know it's arson. And that it was probably organized by a young woman."

"What young woman?"

"If we knew that she'd be in jail."

"Was she young then or is she young now?" I asked, keeping up with the both of them as we walked further down the hall.

"She's probably in her late 20s," Sheriff said before his cell phone went off. "I got to grab this call."

"You don't know her name?"

"No, what is this, twenty questions? All we know is that she had a very distinctive…what do you call it-a pendant."

"What the hell is a pendant?"

"A pendant is a necklace," I said, dragging him away from Sheriff, who answered his phone and walked away. "Like the one Allison wears."

"Oh, god." Stiles said, before he took off down the hallway. I ran after him, drawing the attention of Jackson.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Scott."

"You don't have a car."

"He doesn't need one," I said, glaring at Jackson.

"What do you mean you don't need one?"

I turned and let my glamor down long enough for Jackson's eyes to widen. "I mean he doesn't need one."

"Ace, you're not going," Stiles said to me.

"What?!"

"Stay here with Lydia. Please," he begged. "I just-please stay here."

I gritted my teeth, but it was what I saw in his eyes that made me nod. "Fine. And I'll try my best to heal her."

Stiles nodded and turned to Jackson, but I pulled him into a kiss first. "Come back alive."

He nodded and I turned and walked the other way. As I turned the corner, I ran into someone. "Sorry, sir."

"Are you Sophia?" He asked, a smirk covering his face.

I tilted my head, looking confused. "No. Who is Sophia?"

"Um…just a girl that I'm looking for. Sorry for the misunderstanding." He said before walking down the hallway that I'd just come from.

I let my glamor down, but turned invisible and followed the man. He met up with Mr. Argent and another man, who had cornered Stiles and Jackson. They both looked nervous. Stiles turned to Jackson. "Jackson, you?"

"Uh…I…uh…"

"For the love of god," I heard Stiles whisper before they were grabbed by the Argents. They were dragged down the hallway and thrown into an empty room. I managed to slip in without anyone noticing and stood in the corner of the room.

Mr. Argent locked the door and glared at the boys. "Let's try this again. Where is Scott McCall?"

Neither one of the boys answered, so Mr. Argent threw Stiles up against a cabinet. "Let me ask you a question Stiles. Have you ever seen a rabid dog?"

"No. I can put it on my To Do list if you just let me go."

"Well I have. And the only thing I can compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon. Do you want to know what happened?"

"Not really," he said, breathing hard. "No offense to your storytelling skills."

"He tried to kill me. And I was forced to put a bullet in his head. The whole while that he lay there dying, he was still trying to claw his way towards me-still trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?"

"No. But it sounds like you need to be a little bit more selective-"

"Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon?! Did you have to lock him up?!"

"Yeah. I did. I had to handcuff him to a radiator, why? Would you prefer that I locked him in a basement and burned the whole house down around him?"

"I hate to dispel a popular rumor Stiles, but we never did that."

"Oh, right. Derek said you guys had a code. I guess no one ever breaks it."

"Never."

"Bullshit," I said, revealing myself and putting my glamor back up. "I'm sure that one of you has broken it."

Mr. Argent waved off his men that tried to grab me. "Who would break it?"

"Your sister," Stiles said.


	25. Episode 12: Part II

Mr. Argent looked at him, panic in his eyes. Then he waved off his men and opened the door. "Go."

We left the room and Stiles glared at me. "What was that? I told you-"

"Stiles, Scott is my friend too. I want to help him just as much as you do. We've all been friends for the same amount of time-you can't tell me that we don't love him the same. We both love Scott like a brother and I'm helping you find him. Besides, it's not like you know how to keep me bound to the hospital. If you tell me to stay I'll just portal to Derek's house."

Stiles nodded. "Fine. But we're driving."

I bit my lip and Stiles' eyes widened. "No. You're driving. If we don't get there in time-"

"Take me with you," Mr. Argent said. "I'll hold off Kate. You talk to Allison."

I nodded and sent one last look to Stiles, who was frozen. "I'll see you when you get there."

The last thing I heard was Stiles crying out my name before Mr. Argent and I leapt through the doorway. We ended up between two trees, close enough to see that Kate had Scott at gunpoint, but far enough that she couldn't see us.

Mr. Argent walked out. "Kate! I know what you did. Put the gun down."

I left the Argents to their own and flitted over to Allison. Her eyes widened when she saw me, and I realized that she'd never seen me like this. "Allison-"

"You knew too?" She asked in a whisper.

I winced. "Yes. But we left you out of it because Scott asked us to. He wanted to keep you safe. He wanted to keep as many people as he could safe. That's why we didn't tell Lydia either. And Jackson…well, Jackson figured it out by himself, but we didn't tell him about everything."

"Who knows about you?" She asked, aiming her arrow at me.

I sighed and had a gust of wind blow the arrow off center and keep it there. "It was originally just Scott and Stiles, but your dad must've known-so Kate probably knows-and Derek figured it out. Jackson knows now because he was in the way…and the Alpha knows. Wait-where's Derek?"

She pointed off to the side and I gave her a look. "Those arrows yours?"

A gunshot made me whip my head around. Mr. Argent had shot a hole in the tree right next to Kate's head. "Before I put you down."

Kate lowered her gun. Then the worst possible thing happened-the door to the house began to creak open. "Allison, get back."

We all got to our feet, everyone except Allison in an offensive stance. "What is it?"

"It's the Alpha."

At that, Allison lifted her bow, taking on an offensive stance. A blur came flying out of the house, causing us all to turn in different directions to keep an eye on it. Mr. Argent went down first, then Allison, her bow flying out of her hand. I tried to take to the air, but was knocked over first. Then Scott went down.

Kate was the only one left standing. "Come on! Come on!"

Peter finally revealed himself and grabbed the hand that Kate was holding the gun in. It went off twice while he bent back her arm, breaking it to stop her. Then he grabbed her by the throat and threw her onto the porch before dragging her inside.

"No!" Allison cried, running in after them. I got up and ran in after Allison.

Peter was standing there, his claws up against Kate's neck. I stopped when I was even for Allison, ready to jump in front of her to protect her if need be.

"She is beautiful, Kate. She looks like you-probably not as damaged. So I'm going to give you a chance to save her-and her friend. Apologize," he said, tears in his eyes. "Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me to burn and be broken for _six years_. Say it and I'll let them live."

Allison looked at her aunt who was now crying. "I'm sorry."

Peter looked at us before ripping open Kate's throat. Allison cried out and took a step forward, but I grabbed onto her wrist.

Kate landed on the floor, and Peter said, "I don't know about you two, but that apology didn't sound very sincere."

Peter began to stalk toward us, so I pushed Allison behind me, all of my fighting lessons coming to the top of my mind. Scott to our left and then I saw Derek walk up to our right. I pushed Allison once more. "Run!"

She took off and Derek let out a growl. Both boys leapt forward to attack, but were easily thrown off. I grabbed the dagger out of my ankle holster and flitted forward, slashing at him whenever I could. I sent healing powder at the boys when I had open shots-if it could've possibly hit Peter, I didn't try.

Then I realized that Peter was trying to go full wolf. I sped up my attacks, accidentally hitting the boys a few times in the process. There was no way that we could win if Peter was able to transform.

Peter was able to track one of my attacks, and slashed one of my wings before throwing me outside. I gasped in pain, trying to force it to heal before-

I heard the growling and knew that Peter had transformed. Scott was thrown out a window and the Alpha leapt out after him. He picked Scott up by the neck, but Scott got a swift kick to his middle. The Alpha staggered back and fell-right next to me.

A car horn honked and I saw Stiles and Jackson. Stiles threw one of Lydia's cocktail things at the Alpha, but he caught it. Then he hauled me up by my remaining wing and growled in my ear. I screamed as he slashed his claws down my back, effectively ripping up both of my wings. Then he tossed me to the side.

When I blinked again, I was in Avalon. My mother and father-king and queen-were standing above me, tears falling down their cheeks. "Fayette-you must make a choice."

"Make a choice?" I asked, standing. My back didn't ache here.

My mother nodded. "You can chose to become fully human, but that means you can never return to Avalon. However, you'll still be able to see other faeries when they're in the mortal realm. Or you can chose to leave your human body and become a full-time faerie."

"But I'll never see anyone again," I whispered. She nodded. "Mother, Father…I love you, but I was blocked from you for so long. I just-"

"You don't feel the connection to us," my father said. "I understand. And you've found true love in that mortal boy, Stiles."

"So you understand that I have to return," I said, hugging them both. "But I still love you."

"If we're ever in the mortal realm, we'll be sure to leave you a sign," my father said, drawing our symbol in the sand. To anyone else, it would've just looked like a drawing of a tornado, but I knew what it really meant. "Until we meet again."

"Will I be healed?" I asked.

"Your human body will have no scars on it whatsoever. In fact, it's healing as we speak," my mother said. "And as a special gift-your faerie form can be used again. It'll be waiting for you in your closet for the mortal festival in October."

I nodded, hugging my faerie parents one last time. "I love you."

"We love you too." They said before stepping back. Then I blinked.

"Stiles, there's nothing wrong with her. Look!" I heard Scott say. "No scratches, nothing."

"So she's in a coma?!"

I opened my eyes. "No, you idiot. Do you really think I'd slip into a coma at a time like this?"

Stiles immediately pulled me to my feet and into a hug. "What happened? We finished off Peter, and then there was a blast of light from your body. You changed back to human form, but there wasn't any scratches or anything on you."

I pulled away to see his face. "I chose you."

"What?"

"Stiles, Peter ripped off my wings," I said. "I had to choose-human or faerie. You or my people. I chose you."

Stiles eyes filled with tears. "Why?"

"You're weird," I said, grinning up at him.

Stiles kissed me. "But I like you."

**A/N: I know, I know. Weird way to end it-but those last two lines have significance to them. You'll find out later because...ACE ISN'T DONE! I'm definitely going to continue with her into Season 2, but I haven't decided what's going on after that.**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Please, please, if you've read through this entire story, give me a review. I would really like to know how many people liked what I did, and how many people hated it. Because I've got some great ideas running through my head, and I'm pretty sure I can fix the hatred if I hear enough of it. Your review doesn't even have to be structured-just tell me what part of it you loved/hated. That way I'll know what to include in the sequel...and maybe the third/fourth installment...if I have enough love to get that far. BUT PLEASE REVIEW!**

**So, here's the long list of thanks. **

**Thanks to all my followers: ****4eveaquite, Black-Rabbit32, BlackVeilBridesLoverX3, Bloody-kick-ass, Cath Avery, Chella8181, Classless1219, DREAMLESSLY17, DancinThroughLife, Devil's Dark Song, DoodleBugNY, .smile, Fridsson, GeorgaLin, IrisstoneHPfan, KassieIsa, LittleMinnie14, Maceyybree, MarishkaTheUnderdog, Mizuki-the-dead, Pluv143000, QueenSparks203, River Patronus, Roi de l'Enfer, Sadedfire, SmillyReaper, SophieArianne, TeenWolfies, UnicornWarrior21, VampirePrincess11, We're All M-M-Mad Here, XxCherryblossomxX33, aliceAmnesia, ammeehhh, bookloverbookworm, breForeverYoung, cessysmilez, clouda0524, gabbylarson, hatedlane2000, infinitekitten, .9235199, jinkiestrap, kayla5984, kelsey112, kitcool, kitkat4321, latenightsandcitylights, .526, paddyfoot92, sapurplemonkey, tdfmellark12, 2, tinafatlard, waywardlottie**

**And thanks to all of my favoriters: ****4eveaquite, AeydenOrion, Alexmarierose, aliceAmnesia, Angeliq-Peyr, AnimeAndTvAndGamesLover7894, BellaDamonLover, Brieatscinnamon, cessysmilez, Classless1219, Devil's Dark Song, DifferentlyMe, DoodleBugNY , FantasyLover2004, GeorgaLin, GoldenWingedAngel, Imagination is my Inspiration, .104, .9235199, KassieIsa, Kathryne O'Brien, kayla5984, kitcool, kitkat4321, ktdym, LaughInTheFaceOfDanger, Lelya, lenie954, .526, LittleMinnie14 , Luna888, MarvelWorksWonders, NathalieIyper, Sadedfire, She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Sane, SophieArianne, tdfmellark12, 2, TheGirlWhoIsSilentx, tinafatlard, TotallyAwesome, VampirePrincess11, waywardlottie, We're All M-M-Mad Here**


	26. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry for the false hope of another chapter! But, I can give you real hope of another story. That's right! Ace is back in the Season 2 sequel, ****_Ace Out_****. Check it out now-read it, review it, favorite it, follow it...whatever floats your boat!**


End file.
